


All That Glitters (Is Not Gold)

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Background Relationships, Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Choking, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dom Billy Hargrove, Domestic Fluff, Drawing, Drinking, Drunk Steve, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Steve Harrington, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kinky, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Medication, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Rough Sex, School, Sex, Shameless Smut, Showers, Slow Burn, Smart Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Billy, Top Billy Hargrove, University, a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: Steve works as waitstaff at a fancy party and meets William “Billy” Hargrove, Billy can’t keep his eyes off of the pretty young college student who he had met. He offers him a job, clean his pool and keep him company. Steve agrees because it sounded a lot better than the collage of jobs he had taken on already. Billy liked Steve, but Steve just might like him back.Co-written bystevesfawcettspray





	1. Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> Is this going to be a hot mess? You betcha

Bright lights, fresh music, expensive liquor, and the best dressed men and women —  all of these were the components of the _party of the century_ . Or at least until the next party knocks this one out and everybody forgets about it. When you had money, good looks, and a high-paying job, the parties you could go to were seemingly endless. That was what William Hargrove had thought, anyway.   
  
William Hargrove, CEO of the _Hargrove Sporting Goods_ corporation, couldn’t even count how many of these types of parties he’d attended. Every party had the same type of people — the type of people who brag about how much money they made during every quarter, their kids, and how much they love their newly remodeled kitchens. Billy (to his close friends) had everything he could have ever wanted in his life and more. He had three cars — a 2017 Mercedes Benz Maybach Exelero, a 1967 Ferrari NART Spider, and a 2016 Ferrari LaFerrari — a 4,610 sq. ft. home on a twenty-acre lot, and a pool the size of ½ of a football field. His Ferraris rarely saw the light of day, his Mercedes car being his main source of transportation.   
  
Although Billy seemed to have everything he could ever hope for, there was one thing that he had never had the privilege to experience — _loving someone_ . He had started dating and fooling around with girls (and some selected boys) in his late teenage years, but never had a steady significant other until now. _If he could even call Camilla Rutherford his significant other_.

Billy had been seeing Camilla for six months since October of 2017. Of course, they’d known each other for much longer than that — their families were close and loyal business partners. The only thing that Billy had in common with Camilla was that they both didn’t truly love each other. Just because they were together didn’t mean that they loved each other. Often at these parties, the two didn’t stay together and went about their own business to be with their own social groups.  
  
Sipping on a glass of _Champagne Armand de Brignac Brut_ , Billy stood near the exit of the party hall so that he could escape easily when the night was through. The music playing went through one ear and out the other, the lyrics making little to no impact on him whatsoever. The only thing that interested him was a certain cute brunette waiter across the room. Billy’s own crystal blue eyes chased the brunette’s doe eyes in an effort to make and maintain eye contact.   
  
To Billy, the brunette was one of the most beautiful people in the room — and he was part of the wait staff. Someone that pretty shouldn’t be working for the rich shits. He decided to make his way over to the pretty boy and make a simple statement to him. First, Billy made sure that his dark blue suit had no wrinkles or stains. Then, he made his way over. Slowly like a cougar, all while maintaining eye contact.

 

These bright lights were often too much, the thumping of music over the sound of chatter and laughter.  Parties were always like this, rich, plentiful, and overindulgent. They were always so thin in terms of sincerity like tissue paper, it was a flaunt of wealth, not a birthday party or an anniversary.

 

It's how Steve ended up in this stuffy suit with a silver tray filled with delicious salmon topped with capers on fresh baguette, apparently this was "lower class" food, Steve couldn't remember the last time he had fresh fish.   
  
He was thankful that he brought the small tupperware container so at least when this was over he could pocket some of this amazing food that will probably end up in the dumpster before morning.

As he stood there, tray in hand he felt someone's eyes on him, he tried to ignore it and chalk it up to his slight paranoia, especially in a space like this. How could anyone have his eyes on him?

 

Never in his twenty-nine years of being alive had Billy seen an individual radiate such innocence as the brunette waiter did. Billy hadn't even heard him speak, or learned his name or anything at all.

 

Something about the younger boy just screamed ' _I'm innocent and untainted by this nasty world_ '. But, that just wasn't true. Billy knew that all beautiful things were tainted in some way, no matter how much he wished it not to be so.   
  
When he arrived in front of the younger male, he kept a straight posture that oozed confidence in an invisible yet sensible aura. Now for his statement... Billy couldn't believe it. He was suddenly getting choked up, standing there and staring in a dumbfounded manner at the brunette waiter. He gathered his thoughts after escaping near drowning in those beautiful brown eyes. "What's a pretty thing like you doing _working_?"

 

Steve was quite confused by the man that approached him. He looked stunning in his blue suit, he oozed confidence and wealth. He looked at the man and then to the platter then back to the man, "Ummm. rent?" He cocked his head slightly to the side.

 

“Rent?” Billy seemed a bit frazzled at the thought. Mostly the kids, yes _kids_ who served at these parties were greasy college students looking for extra cash.

 

This boy was definitely not greasy. And he looked like he had much better things to do than college. And regarding rent, Billy never had any issues paying rent in his life. Of course, that didn’t mean others didn’t have their issues, too. But this kid... he looked just as spoiled as any other he’d met.

 

Steve' narrowed his eyes at him, "Yes rent, I know you rich people get hundreds for days, but some of us have to make choices." Steve stood a little straighter and pulled the platter closer to him, "So if you _excuse_ me, I have to give some of this food to your _friends_ and hopefully get a tip before my knees give in." He knew that none of the people here were actually friends. It was all vapid connections that could be torn up so easily.  It made him so uneasy with people like this, nothing was real. It all felt tacky and fake, the only thing real were the diamonds and other gems.

 

 _That fire. That sassy attitude_ . Billy liked that. A gentle smirk tugged at Billy’s lips as he took in what the young man was saying. Then, he started to feel guilty somehow. How long had this kid been there that his knees were _actually_ shaking and his feet were probably killing him? Not to mention that the shoes he was wearing didn’t look very comfortable — probably the shoes assigned to him that he didn’t have time to break in.   
  
Billy began to take pity on the little Bambi boy and took the tray from him. “Tell you what, I’m about ready to head out of here. You have a license?”

 

Steve arched an eyebrow, "What are you suggesting there, Mr. Rich Guy? I can't quite leave, I need my pay. For you know, _rent_." He gestured to himself with his free hand, "Did you think the new rich people trend was being poor and being wait staff?"

 

Billy just shook his head. “Do you have a driver’s license or not?” He dug in the pocket of his suit pants and tugged his car keys out. “Because I have a proposition for you. If you can bring my car to the entrance, I’ll pay you for the rest of the night. It’s a very expensive car — so I’ll give you a lot of money for it to be driven safely from the lot to the door.”

 

Steve looked at the platter for a brief moment, "Can I steal this food first before I go?"  The offer seemed enticing, he wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep until he had to go to his day job. If getting more sleep meant driving this stupid guy's car then he'd be more than happy too.

 

 “They don’t let you eat?” Billy furrowed his eyebrows. “Seriously? Yeah, go ahead,” he shook his head and looked at how cute the brunette looked upon receiving the offer.  
Billy could probably give him $100 for his troubles, and that was probably more than he was getting paid that night.

 

Steve nodded, "You stay here, I'll be right back!" There was a glint of excitement in his eye. He got more money and these delicious salmon snacks, he bet it was real salmon too! He hurried to the back, sneaking it through the kitchen and where his belongings were. He pulled out the container from his small messenger bag and dumped all of the snacks inside of it. He clipped close the container and stuffed it back into his bag.   
  
 “Yes, yes, yes!" He said to himself as he scurried out of the kitchen and back to where the mystery man was standing, "Alright, to answer your question, I have a licence."

  


“Be careful with it,” Billy handed the boy the keys gently, then pointed at him in warning. “Be careful.”  


Billy wasn’t concerned that the kid would just drive away with it. Billy he connections and could find the car in a heartbeat. Plus, it had a GPS locator. There was something about how excited he was that made Billy’s heart warm up like a slow boiling out of water, ready to spill over.

 

"What am I going to do, run it into that massive fountain out front?" Steve chuckled. He took the keys from him, "I'm Steve by the way."

 

“William,” Billy introduced himself, finally. Normally, he needed no introduction.  
_Steve_. Such a sweet name. It rang all the right bells and chimes for Billy.

 

"Okay William, so what fancy car am I finding out in the lot? To bring to you?" He gave a sarcastic bow and stifled a laugh, he didn't want to piss off the guy giving him money.

 

Billy wasn’t pissed off at all. He found Steve absolutely adorable and quite an amusement without even trying. “The black Mercedes,” he said simply, “Should be in one of the last rows. And I know your feet hurt, but it’ll be worth your while.”

 

"Well aren't I honoured." He dangled the keys a little before he turned around, "meet you in the front _William_ " And then made his way through the crowd of people and out of the party.   
  
He stepped outside and stretched his arms above his head and sighed in relief. His feet ached and his back was sore, but it felt good not be in the stuffy party, surrounded by lavish expensive goods that the bad part of him wanted to pocket, but when his mother did raise him, she didn't raise a thief.  He walked past the row of cars, trying to find a black Mercedes. He saw black BMWs and a silver Mercedes, but not the combination of the two.   
  
William wasn't wrong, it was practically near the back. When he found it, he was sue he found it. He unlocked the doors and got inside. He was taken aback for a moment, the car's interior was so clean, all in a nice shade of black and leather. The driver's seat felt comfortable against his sore back as he put the keys in the ignition, "wow." he said to himself before he carefully backed out of the parking space and towards the venue. He hoped that Billy was already there and no one thought he was stealing this  beautiful, expensive car.

 

Billy made his way through the venue and said his goodbyes to everyone, including Camilla, who had arrived with her father. That was the best thing about their ‘relationship’ — they weren’t required to stay by each other’s sides all the time.   


Billy dug his wallet out once he stepped out into the warm night air, waiting for Steve to pull up with his car. He seemed like a good kid. A stressed out, tired kid, but a good kid nonetheless.

Steve pulled up and rolled down the window, he leaned over and shouted, "Hey! This is your car right!"

 

Billy chuckled gently, “Yeah, kid, that’s mine.” He opened his wallet and pulled out five twenty-dollar bills, just so that Steve wouldn’t have to break a hundred and look suspicious.

 

Steve took the keys out of the ignition and got out. He smoothed out his cheap suit and walked around to the other man. He stood in front of him, feeling more relaxed and even happy. He couldn't remember the last time he was happy. Maybe this rich guy wasn't so bad after all, he made his night almost. He got a ton of food and made more cash then he would've standing around like a prop, or maybe it was being in his car. How it felt under his aching back and legs, sitting in such expensive leather made him feel tingly.  
  
He dangled the keys in front of Billy, "nice ride." he tried to sound cool, but if was honest he would've talked about it for hours if given the chance. He'd probably kiss the car if that wasn't weird.

 

There was that innocent cuteness again. It made Billy want to laugh and hug the younger man. _Look at this kid, trying to sound cool_. It warmed his heart in the best way. "Did you drive yourself? I can give you a ride," he handed the cash over to Steve.

 

Steve took it, "Are you going to kidnap me?" He didn't count the money right then and there because he thought that would be rude,Instead he stuffed it into his pocket and assumed that they weren't all one dollar bills. He wasn't even too sure that William had one dollar bills on him.  
  
He leaned against the car a little and shrugged, "I don't know, are you going to kidnap me if I get into your car with you? Poor lowly waiter gets stolen by rich guy." He lightly teased, "Wouldn't that be a headline."

 

Billy chuckled and went to the driver's side door, opening it up. "I don't think it qualifies as kidnapping if you come with me willingly. I won't take you, I just thought I'd offer. You look beat. And besides, you liked riding in the car and it'll give you some time to relax, yeah?"

 

"yeah. It was pretty fun." He smiled at him before he got into the passenger's side, "So is this your only car?"

 

 _Ah_ . He didn’t want to brag to the younger boy, so he stretched the truth a bit. “That I drive, yes.”   
  
Billy put the key in the ignition and revved up the engine, quick with a soft purr.   
“How old are you, Steven?” He decided to ask. Obviously he was old enough to be living on his own, but he looked so _young_ .   
  
"Why, you like them young, William?" Steve teased as he buckled himself in, "I'm 21, old enough to serve liquor, young enough to be poor" he gave a short laugh, there was a bitter edge to it

 

“You’re not _that_ much younger than me. I’m going to be thirty in June. And you can call me Billy,” he finally pulled away from the venue and headed towards the highway. “So, where do you live?”   


"Oooh we’re on a nickname basis now" Steve chuckled, "I live close to the university nearby, not on the campus but the street before campus starts." He smiled. Billy wasn't Too bad he decided, still rich beyond reason but he wasn't a piece of shit.

 

“Hm,” Billy nodded and drove in that direction. “William is just too formal, you know?”

 

"A little." Steve shrugged, "I have a question for you Mr. billy." He chuckled

 

"Sure," Billy glanced over at him, then let his eyes shift back to the road in front of him. "But only if I get to ask you a question in return." He offered.

 

"Alright, deal." Steve leaned a little closer, "What is a rich man like you doing picking up college kids from shitty parties?"

 

Billy breathed out a soft chuckle beneath his closed lips and through his nostrils. "It really was shitty, wasn't it?" He tapped his thumb rhythmically on the wheel. "First of all, I don't _pick up_ college kids. I didn't even know you were in college. I just saw a tired kid who obviously wanted to go home as much as I did."

 

"Oh so I'm a kid now?" Steve teased as he relaxed once more against the seat, a grin on his face.

 

"To be fair, you just called _yourself_ a kid," Billy glanced over at him again. "Now it's my turn to ask a question."

 

"Alright, alright. You got me, ask away." The grin still stood.

 

Billy continued staring ahead at the road, silent for a moment or two while he thought of how to phrase this. "I don't have a family. Not anymore. I get lonely in a big house all by myself. If I gave you a _simple_ job working for me at my place that pays well... would you accept?"

 

Steve lit up at the offer. He wanted money, and it appeared that it would be good money! He restrained himself, letting his grin fall to a simple smirk as he looked at Billy, "I mean, how much are we talking here?" He tried to repress the eagerness from coming out, he didn't want to seem like a puppy. He fixed his cheap suit a little to look a bit more professional, taking this as a bit of a bargaining effort.

 

"That's your first question, huh? How much?" Billy just let out a deep roaring moment of laughter. "You kids will do anything for money without even knowing what it is."

 

Steve rolled his eyes, "You said a _simple job_ , you're not making me sell drugs are you?"

 

Billy shifted his jaw and held back another laugh that was threatening to escape. "Maybe carrying cocaine packets in your socks," He teased him, but was obviously joking. "I'll just say it pays well. You'll be cleaning my pool. Besides, once it's clean, you can swim whenever you want. I... _want_ you." he sighed. "As company, I mean."

 

"Aw, and here I thought I was becoming a real Scarface." Steve pouted. He never felt more comfortable with someone like this, Billy was _funny_ , _charming_ , and _interesting_. He could actually joke! He leaned further into the seat, "So you want me to pick leaves out of your pool and you're going to pay me money?"

 

 "Essentially. And part of being paid is for putting up with me, too," Billy smiled to himself. He'd never had anybody living with him. No friends who wanted to hang out and do things that men should do like drinking or watching a football game - Stupid shit like that.

 

 "Well, will you be kidnapping more college kids? Should I be worried about job security?"

 

Billy shook his head. "No, it'll just be me and you. I can take care of you. Financially. If you'd let me." Billy knew that they had just met that night, but there was something about Steve that made Billy want to _keep_ him, as if he were a pet.

 

 "well as long as I don't have to wear shitty shoes and serve expensive food. I'm game." He stretched his arms above his head and sighed happily. He gave a once over look of Billy, he wouldn't mind seeing this for often. It doesn't hurt that he knows how to clean pools. He had to clean the one in his parent's backyard.

 

 "No uniform with me. Not unless you wanna be a maid," he joked over at him once more.

 

 "If I was, would I get the little dress.. Oh oh and that little headband too. Can't forget about the stockings!" Steve laughed, "How about we start with pool boy." He yawned, "Man these seats are comfy, could fall asleep in them."

 

Billy tried to kick out any naughty visions he could have of the brunette in a stereotypical maid outfit before they could begin. He succeeded, but only because Steve changed the subject.   
"Don't fall asleep, we're almost to your street. You're gonna have to tell me the address."

 

"But I don't want to sleep on my shitty mattress." Steve gave a slight pout and his puppy dog eyes. He as playing it up for laughs, but deep down. He hated that mattress, it was lumpy, old and was more old skin cells than mattress material.

 

Billy gave it a bit of thought. It didn't take long for him to come to a conclusion. "You can sleep at my place. _But just for tonight_. If you want to."

 

"wait shit!" Steve perked up, "You're serious? Like I get to stay over? We have to stop by my place first because I need a change of clothes and a toothbrush." He broke out into another grin and sat up straighter in his seat.

  
  


"That's alright," Billy looked down at the floor. "Are you hungry? I can cook something," he stood now, wanting to get away from Steve's view so that he could keep his own thoughts innocent.

 

"you're too nice of a host, Billy. Don't get me accustomed to a life style I can't afford." Steve teased as a way to distract himself from the beautiful man in front of him. He got out of the bed and went to Billy.

 

Billy looked down at Steve. He was only a little bit shorter than him, not by much. "A good host leaves an impression and makes people want to come back... _besides_ , why not be friendly if you're working for me?" Billy instinctively raised a hand up to stroke Steve's cheek briefly. He realized that was probably weird and played it off with a light fake punch to the jaw. "Am I right?" _Yeah, be manly. That was totally fake, but that's what guys did_.

 

Steve blushed at the feeling of Billy's hand against his cheek, and laughed when he turned into a playful fake punch, "haha, yeah. Thanks." He maintained eye contact and prayed that Billy didn't notice the beginnings of an erection

 

"What are you in the mood for?" Billy asked him, turning his back to him as he walked out of the room.

 

Steve followed close behind, "you don't have to make me anything, you can just throw some cheerios in a bowl and I'll be happy"

 

"Regular or honey nut?" He looked over his shoulder, only to see Steve was right behind him like a puppy. _So fucking cute_.

 

"honey nut." Steve nodded his head, "I really owe you on, guess I have to clean your pool extra well"

 

“Yeah, sure,” Billy turner back forward and shook his head, going downstairs to the kitchen. “You sure that’s all you want? I can _cook_.”

 

"I don't want to be a burden. You let me sleep in your comfy bed, like I could just hug you from how thankful I am." Steve laughed, "You've done so much, I need to earn my keep!" He followed Billy into the kitchen and sat down by the counter and rested his cheek on his hand.

 

Billy shook his head. “I’ll take a hug,” he opened his arms with a hopeful expression.

 

Steve chuckled, "Do you want a kiss while you're at it?" He got off of the stool and crossed to Billy. He wrapped his arms tightly around Billy's middle, feeling the man's muscles under him.  He looked at Billy and smiled.

 

Billy took _that_ as an open invitation. He returned the smile to Steve and leaned down slowly, pressing his lips to Steve’s cheek near the corner of his mouth. He didn’t want to kiss his lips, just in case it _wasn’t_ an invitation.

 

Steve groaned, "You _chicken_."

 

“Watch your mouth,” Billy let out a soft growl in warning, a hand moving to grip Steve’s wrist. “I don’t have to be so sweet.”

 

Steve melted a little at Billy's touch, he liked this, He liked this a lot. He pressed himself further against Billy, "chicken, chicken, chicken." He said in a soft, playful tone.

He pondered on kissing those lips, they looked so soft and Steve could just go in and kiss them. It would be _so nice_

 

Billy moved the hand gripping Steve’s wrist behind steve’s back, then turned him so that his back was to the counter. “You’re really a little too childish this morning.”

 

Steve playfully pouted, "But Billy, where's the fun in not being childish sometimes." He think he'd like pushing Billy's buttons. It made him feel jittery in a good way, warm in ways he hasn't felt in years. Being so close to Billy like this was hot. There was an element of the forbidden o it that Steve wouldn't admit was  a bit exciting.

 

Billy shook his head and leaned down to capture Steve’s lips with his own, kissing him greedily and harshly, stubble against Steve’s smooth skin and his lips.

 

Steve kissed him back, pinned to the counter and the man before him. He leaned further into the older man. It felt so good, like a wild type of sensation that made his blood hum. He wanted more, he wanted to taste the other man for all he was worth. Call it selfish endeavours, but he thinks he might be a bit addicted to Billy.

 

As much as Billy wanted to devour Steve in more ways than one, he didn’t want the younger boy to think that Billy was taking advantage of him somehow. _I gave you a job and a place to sleep, now you owe me_ , that kind of mentality. Billy wasn’t thinking that way. He pulled away after a moment or two longer, tongue lingering on Steve’s bottom lip for a second before he pulled away completely. He looked ashamed.

 

Steve leaned against the counter, his cheeks were flushed red and he was trying to catch his breath. He looked at Billy, his large doe eyes, all innocent and pure looking up at Billy as if he was a beautiful piece of art that Steve had only seen before. He subconsciously licked his bottom lip and  nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah, that was nice."

 

“M’sorry,” Billy wiped his mouth, as if attempting to rid himself of the dirty thoughts that crossed his mind by whatever contact he had made with his lips. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

"no, no, no... I liked it." Steve leaned in closer for another kiss.

 

Billy placed a warning hand on Steve’s shoulder. “No...” He told him firmly. Even though it wasn’t Billy’s intention, he still felt as if he was taking advantage of Steve in all his innocence.

 

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Steve looked at the hand on his shoulder and back to Billy, "I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I'm not the best kisser, I'm sorry."

 

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, Steve. I just shouldn’t have done that.” Billy sighed, moving the hand on his shoulder to stroke his face. “I’m sorry.”

 

"But I liked it... Can we do it again?"

 

Billy just let out another sigh. Steve looked so hopeful. And as it seemed to always be, _so cute_ . Billy could sense that Steve had him wrapped around his finger already with the way he was melting and accepting to do whatever Steve wanted.   
  
Billy moved his large hands to Steve’s delicate hips, fingertips digging ever so slightly into the soft flesh beneath the clothing. He leaned down, expression soft and yearning. _Steve was addictive and Billy was screwed._

 

Steve was giddy when they kissed again. He tried his best not to make too many movements as the older man kissed him. He wanted to be kissed over and over and over again. It felt wrong, Billy was his employer, but the tips he could be given could be little kisses here and there. To boost morale. Billy was so attractive, he didn't even know the guys last name, but he wanted more of him in every way possible.

 

The only problem with kissing Steve was that Billy wanted more. He wanted to rip his clothes off and put his mouth — _well_ , elsewhere. And his arousal was evident in the deep moans that escaped the back of his throat as his lips attacked Steve’s with rigor and purpose.

 

Steve gripped onto Billy's shoulders as he continued to kiss him. He hoped that Billy didn't feel his hard on.  
  
He had never been with a man like this before, his experience in general was limited. He wanted to rock Billy's world, but he was sure that Billy has had his fair share of lovely men and women to share a bed with, now they're kissing like teenagers in the kitchen. Billy's very lavish kitchen.

 

Billy nipped at Steve’s bottom lip and his arms flexed as he moved to lift Steve onto the counter, just so he was a bit higher. With his hands lifting him, he had the opportunity to feel Steve’s ass — and what a _great_ ass it was.

 

Steve squirmed a little against Billy's hand on his ass. He broke the kiss for a moment only to tug on the other man's bottom lip with his teeth before going back to kissing him. He liked being placed on the counter, feeling quite small in comparison to Billy's stronger frame. He giggled against their kiss. He took Billy's face into his hands and continued to kiss him deeply. He was so gone.

 

Billy agreed to _kiss_ Steve again. And this was it. He didn’t want to go any further, but this was definitely far enough. He pulled away, eyes dazed as if he were momentarily in some other place. “You should really...” He cleared his throat, “Eat some breakfast.”

 

Steve sighed the way a slightly disappointed child would. He pouted at Billy for a moment before nodding his head, "You're right. I'm feeling a bit hungry for Cheerios." He remained on the counter, his legs swinging over the edge.

 

“Off the counter,” Billy told him (even though he was the one that put him there), picking Steve up rather effortlessly and setting him on the stool.

 

Steve broke into a grin, "You work out there Billy?" he rested himself onto the counter and looked at the beautiful man in front of him. He wondered if he act breakfast, he'd get more kisses.

 

“Or you’re just not very heavy,” he shrugged and went to the cabinet to get the honey nut Cheerios.

 

Steve watched him carefully, his ran his tongue across his top lip. Billy made him feel ways that he has never felt, like a shock through his body that has woke him up from a long slumber, a jitter in his veins. A craving that he needs to fill.

 

He grabbed a bowl and poured the cereal into it, then some milk. He got a spoon from one of the drawers and slid the bowl of cereal across to Steve. “There ya go.”

 

Steve took it and began to eat. He said with a full mouth, "thank you, Billy!"

He continued to quickly eat, taking his eyes of the man in front of him. His body still tingled from their kiss, he could still feel Billy picking him up and settling him down. He squirmed a little on the stool, his hand cock against his thigh.

 

“Mhm,” Billy opened the fridge to get some eggs and bacon out for himself. He knew it was wrong to have kissed Steve more than once, or even the first time. But he always behaved himself and kept himself proper. Maybe he didn’t need to now.

 

"You know, I never got your last name?" Steve mentioned around the cereal in his mouth, he swallowed, "Isn't it rude to kiss someone and not tell them your full name."

 

Billy laughed and put a pan on the stove, turning it on and cracking a couple eggs on it. “Hargrove.”

 

Steve stilled for a moment, "Hargrove? William Hargrove?"

 

“Yes?” He turned to look at Steve while waiting for the pan to start cooking the eggs.

 

"Like Hargrove Sporting Goods, you're like mega rich! No wonder you're house is so nice.... Oh my god, I kissed William Hargrove in his kitchen! _wow_ " He broke out into a grin, "Thank you so much, _mr. Hargrove_ "

 

When Steve made the connection, Billy shut his eyes and sighed internally. _Dammit_. He really didn’t want Steve to like him for his status — that’s what everybody liked him for. He just let out a gruff, “Mhm,” in response and turned back around.

 

"If I'm honest, Billy... I actually don't know what your company sells. I saw the logo on a billboard once." Steve shrugged, "It's still super cool.... Whatever you do!" He smiled even though Billy wasn't looking at him.

 

“Sporting Goods. Says it in the name.” Billy’s voice was blank. “You don’t have to act like you don’t care. Or that you _do_.”

 

Steve looked down sheepishly, he should've been able to figure that out. His brain drew to a blank when he tried to connect the company. His father said that he would never be able to find a lightbulb in a light bulb store, "I'm.... I'm serious." His voice cracked slightly.  
  
He felt like an idiot.

 

Billy just shook his head. He couldn’t be mad at Steve, especially when he sounded so sweet. “I know.” He had only known Steve less than twelve hours and he just _knew_.

 

Steve slowly ate his cereal, "My dad said I was never sharp..." He admitted, "I guess this time he was right."

 

“I’m sure you’re not a complete lost cause, Steve,” Billy assured him, pushing at his eggs with a fork and setting the strips of bacon on.

 

Steve smiled down at his bowl, "you're doing a lot better at positive reinforcement than my dad." He chuckled as he stirred around the last bits of cereal.

 

“So I’m a better daddy than _your_ daddy?” Billy joked and continued pushing around the eggs and bacon.

 

Steve choked a little on his cereal, "I mean. I mean...." He stammered through his coughs as he slammed his spoon down on the counter. He felt embarrassed by Billy's words. Sure, he was _daddy_ material, but that doesn't mean he has to go around saying it!

 

Billy smirked, back still turned. “You alright back there?” He questioned without turning around to check.

 

"yeah! Yeah, I'm doing great." Steve fave one more cough before he wiped away the spit on the corner of his mouth and took a deep breath, "you shouldn't kill your employees before they start working for you."

 

"I can assure you that it wasn't my intention," Billy told him, now turning around to face him and check on him. "Me calling _myself_ daddy isn't as good?"

 

"are you so old that you don't know what daddy means? Might as well ask me to get on my knees and ask me to 'suck'" Steve responded.

 

Billy raised an eyebrow. "I think you're coming onto me, Steven."

 

Steve grew even more red, his eyes widened, "no what? Why would I do that?" He wanted to die right now.

 

"We did _kiss_ ," Billy pointed out to him.

 

Steve tried to think of a response but came up short, "you think you're so cool Mr. Hargrove." He stuck out his tongue in a childish manner.

 

Billy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I really don't. You're mistaken. Now, finish your cereal and get outside to start cleaning." He had to get rid of this tension between them.

 

Steve quickly finished his cereal and got up from the stool, walking over to the sink and washing off the bowl. He stood by Billy and asked, "What now, boss?"

 

"Go outside, get a feel for the pool." He instructed Steve.

 

Steve gave a playful salute, "i don't have any shorts, but I can swim in my underwear if that's alright."

 

"I'd rather you not... the fabric comes loose in the pool." He shrugged, then nodded in the direction of the stairs. "Look, I have something in my closet I'm sure you could fit that might be too tight for me."

 

Steve nodded his head, "Fair enough, sorry. In my parents' pool they let me do it in my underwear, but this is your rules. Lead the way!"

 

“Just go up to my room, Steve, I need to eat,” he rolled his eyes.

 

Steve nodded his head, "alright, alright.. umm do you want me stay up there until you're done or go through your things and hope I find something?"

 

“You can go through my things. Whatever fits.” Billy told him, then flipped over his eggs and bacon.

 

Steve nodded his head and scurried upstairs. He followed his path back to Billy's bedroom. He stood there for a moment, wondering where to start.   
  
He gazed at the bed for a moment, and less than pure thoughts raced through his head. Doing things more than _kissing_ , Steve for a moment wondered if he could taste laundry detergent if he had his face in those sheets long enough.   
  
He snapped himself out of his thoughts, reminding himself that he was in the clock now. He needed to be somewhat professional, not just some hungry college student looking for some time to get down and dirty.   
  
He went to the closest drawer and opened it, finding an array of underwear and socks. Most of the underwear was black and the socks were white. It's wasn't organized but also not messy. He closed the drawer and tried beneath it, finding solid color t-shirts. He continued through each drawer until he found a small collection of swimwear. They were all made of fine material with labels like " _Vilebrequin_ ", " _Farfetch_ " and " _Barbour_ ".   
  
He found a pair with a label from Vielbrequin, they were green with flowers printed on it. They reminded him more of briefs than swim trunks. They seemed to be the closests to his size. He rationalized that at least it'll give him good mobility and make his butt look nice.

 

Billy moved to sit down at the counter with his own breakfast. Every now and then he'd treat himself to _real_ bacon and not turkey bacon - a person could only take _so_ much turkey bacon every single day for breakfast. He sipped at his fresh squeezed orange juice and looked over yesterday's paper.

 

Steve stared at himself in the mirror in the adjoining bathroom for a moment, he turned to get a good look at his bum in them. He moved around a little bit, they felt expensive on his body and showed off the curve of his bum. They were perfect for moving around in and cleaning the pool. He took off his t-shirt and folded it with the rest of his clothes.   
  
He quickly went back downstairs to see Billy eating breakfast, "I'm back!"

 

Billy glanced up at Steve and nearly choked on a piece of egg. Steve looked... beautifully _hot_ in Billy's swimwear. "Yes, hi. You found something?"

 

"Yeah, does it look okay?" Steve did a small turn so Billy could get a look at it from behind.

 

 _God dammit, why'd Steve have to turn around_? "Uh... yeah. Looks great. Looks better on you than on me, why don't you keep it?"

 

"Is this my new uniform." Steve gave a small pose, looking over his shoulder to Billy.

 

Billy just laughed and took another sip of his orange juice to cover up the grin spreading on his face.

 

"I mean, it's much better than an maid outfit." Steve crossed the room until he got to the back door, "Guess it’s time for me to start cleaning the pool." He gave a small sway of his hips.

 

Billy shook his head and rolled his eyes. *God help me," he thought to himself. "I might have to disagree on that."

 

"Well, at least I can get this _wet_ and not get in trouble." Steve looked to Billy. He then opened the side door and stepped outside.

 

Billy closed his eyes and attempted to compose himself after seeing _that_ . How could Steve be so _cute and sexy_ at the same time? That should be a sin on its own.

 

Steve yelled from outside, "Oh my god, your pool is huge!" As he gazed out across it.

 

Billy smiled again and worked on finishing up his breakfast. Best to let Steve hype himself up on his own.

 

Steve quickly got to work, finding the supplies he needed in the shed close to the back of the yard. He did the first thing and that was to scoop out any fallen leaves out of the pool. He hummed to himself as he began to scoop out all the twigs, leaves and small branches out from the pool, tossing them onto the nearby grass.

 

Even though Billy had his glass of orange juice, he always kept breakfast and coffee separate. He put the coffee brewer on, nothing fancy, just a regular Keurig, and went upstairs to get dressed for the day. He wasn't working and didn't have a function to go to, so he'd dress as casual as he could with his expensive clothing.

 

Steve got through the pool pretty quickly. Ending with checks the filter. The pool mostly took care of itself, which Steve wondering why Billy even needed a pool boy.

 

Billy walked outside with his wallet, ready to pay Steve as soon as he was done with the day. Steve wouldn't receive a paycheck, he'd just get paid the day of.

 

Steve was bent over looking at the filter, moving his hips slightly as he hummed his tune. Not hearing the sound of the back door opening and closing.

 

Those swim shorts or... speedo, or whatever the fuck it is... it was really _too tight_ for even Steve, but it shaped his ass in all the right ways. Made Billy want to just lean into it and- he shook his head. _No, down boy_ .   
  
He cleared his throat as he stood behind Steve. “How’s it going so far?”

 

Billy listened to every one of Steve’s words, then smiled gently at him. “You did what you were supposed to... so, here.” He handed the younger boy a fifty dollar bill.

 

Steve quickly took it, "Aw thank you! This is great." he bounced a little at the bill in his hands. He looked to Billy, "Thank you so much!" He looked to innocent and full of glee.

 

Billy grinned at Steve and hummed in thought. “Well, let’s get your stuff and I’ll take you home.” He turned on his heels to return inside.  


Steve followed him close behind, "Well, how am I supposed to contact you, when is the next time I'll see you?" He stopped himself so he didn't appear desperate. His father told him that rich people hated desperation. He clutched the bill close to him as he stepped inside.

“Uh, I’ll give you my number and... same day next week?” He offered. Yeah, that sounded good. A pool couldn’t get so full of leaves in a week in May.

 

"Oh." Steve sounded a little disappointed, "I'll see you next week." He rested on the balls of his feet as he stilled in the middle of the living room. He thumbed the bill and looked down at it, "Is there anything else you need help with?"

 

“Nope, that’s it,” Billy admitted. Honestly, he didn’t want Steve to go. But Steve couldn’t just _live_ with Billy — could he?

 

Steve looked at Billy sheepishly, "Are you _sure_ , you don't even have to pay me. I just don't want to go home."

 

Billy sighed, of course, taking pity on Steve. “You can hang out here, but I have some work to do. Okay?”

 

Steve lit up at the Billy's words, "Oh thank you Billy! I promise I'll _try_ to be on my best behaviour." He stepped closer to Billy, "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" He had to bring out the cheesy porn lines.

 

Still, Billy had to refuse, using a large hand to push Steve away carefully. He let out a nervous laugh. “No, it’s okay.”

 

Steve hated to admit it, but he wanted Billy to touch him again. Call it his deep daddy issues, but he couldn't take it anymore!

 

“I’ll be upstairs. In my office,” he told him. He kept that room separate from his bedroom. He moved away from Steve and went to the stairs.

 

"Are you sure _Mr. Hargrove_? You don't need anything?"

 

“I’m sure, Steven,” he called behind himself and ascended the stairs. He shook his head, but smiled fondly. This kid would be the death of him yet.  
  
He went into one of the smaller rooms, which was actually the guest bathroom before it was converted, and shut the door behind him, going to sit down in his chair at his desk, opening his laptop.

 

He tried to spend some time wandering around till he found the living room, but quickly realized that there were too many remote controls to figure out. Leaving him the inability to even turn on the television.  
  
Steve sighed and went back to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and found a can of beer, one of many. He cracked it open and quickly downed it, feeling a buzz through his veins. His bare legs shook and his head became a little hazy as he reached for another one, allowing himself to drink it slower.(edited)

 

Billy started opening up work emails. Some from co-workers, some from customers (reviews, complaints, you name it), personalized orders, design ideas from his team, junk mail from _hot Asian milfs in your area_ . _Delete_.

 

Steve giggled as he finished the second beer, he ended up on his bum on the hardwood floor in a fit of giggles. He sprawled out across the floor, feeling the cold wood against his back. He couldn't stop laughing, he thought of something funny. He couldn't even remember what was so funny, but it was very funny. He felt very good right now, the beer he had weren't watered down at all, it was the strong stuff.

 

Billy could only hear the cackling from downstairs. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but let it be for the time being. Maybe Steve found some way to entertain himself.

 

Steve eventually rolled on his stomach, his swimsuit riding up, exposing a large part of his bum. He had another random thought and began to laugh again.

 

Eventually, it did get a _tad bit_ annoying. Billy got up from his chair and left the room. “Steven!” He called down while he was still at the top of the stairs. “What are you doing?”

 

Steve panted, he liked how Billy called him 'Steven', it fed this dark part of him. The part of him that wanted to scolded and punished. He stop his giggling as he responded, "Nothing!"

 

For some reason, Billy didn’t quite believe that. He went down the stairs and to the kitchen. Upon seeing not one, but two empty beer cans on the counter, he connected them to the boy on the floor. “Oh, _Steven_. Dammit.”

 

Steve quickly sat up, everything became a little dizzy for a moment as he tried to centre himself. The beer hit him quite hard.  
  
He looked at Billy with his wide brown eyes and pulled his knees to his chest. He tried to stifle a giggle, "I said nothing!"

 

“You were lying,” he told him, first going to throw the empty cans away. “You’re not supposed to drink those. When I said you could hang out here, I didn’t mean _drink my beer_ .” Hell, even Billy didn’t drink his beer.   


And he knew that Steve was 21, fully allowed to drink beer — but to Billy, he was a child and definitely _shouldn’t be_ drinking beer.

 

"Awwww, but _daddy_. I can handle my liquor just fine!" He tried to stand up, staggering a little and needing the assistance of the counter near by, "See"

 

Billy decided to disregard the _daddy_ comment for now. “It’s not even noon. You’re going to take a nap, you.” Before Steve had any time to protest to that, Billy scooped him up under his thighs and held him with one arm at his hip to bring him upstairs. It was probably easier this way to not have Steve stumbling.

 

Steve was in a fit of giggles again, " _daddy_ , I'm sorry. I got really bored and I didn't wanna bother you. Why do you stupid rich people have to have rich beers that was so strong! I usually have watered down shit when I'm de-" He stopped himself, covering his mouth with his free hand that wasn't around Billy's shoulder.

 

Billy shook his head. “When you’re what?” He continued bringing him up. Steve was really stuck on the whole daddy thing, wasn’t he?

 

"Um.. Umm...." He tried to think of a lie, "When I'm a.... Dog! A dog!"

 

“You’re already in trouble, what were you gonna say, Steven?”

 

"It's going to make me sound so dumb!"

 

“Steven — you’re drunk before lunch and you just said ‘ _when I’m a dog_ ’. I don’t think it can get worse,” he assured him.

 

Steve worried his bottom lip for a moment, "When... When I'm depressed! Okay happy!" He began to move about in the hopes that Billy would just let him down. He wanted to just sink into the ground, he felt so flustered because of what he just admitted. His body felt so loose and dizzy, everything was a haze but his embarrassment felt like a sharp shock.

 

“ _So_? Depression is a normal part of plenty young adults’ lives. I get depressed sometimes, too. But that’s not what you’re in trouble for.” He brought Steve to his master bedroom since he figured he’d be more comfortable there in that bed. He set him down on his back carefully and went to get the garbage can in case Steve threw up.

 

"My dad said it wasn't normal _daddy_ , I was sick... Just like everything else about me." Steve grumbled.

 

Billy tilted his head. “The only sick you are is what you’re gonna be soon with that strong beer like that,” he sighed. “Besides, you don’t have to worry about your dad.”

 

Steve looked at Billy, "Why?"

 

“Because he’s not here. _I’m_ here. And I’m not gonna punish you. Not now. But once you sober up...”

 

"Once I sober up?" Steve rolled onto his stomach.

 

He put Steve back onto his back. “Don’t worry about it right now. Just try to go to sleep, sleep this off.”

 

"Don't leave me.." Steve muttered. He curled himself up around the blankets. He buried his face against the pillow, "Everyone leaves"

 

Billy sighed, shaking his head. “I have stuff to do, Steve. I’ll be right across the hall if you _need_ me.” He enunciated the word _need_.

 

Steve reached out for Billy for a moment before he cuddled back under the covers. He didn't want to take up anymore of Billy's time, he already took up enough. He thought of himself as such an idiot, how could he be so selfish. He pulled the blankets over his head and groaned.

 

Billy sighed down at Steve. “I’ll come check back in a few minutes, okay?” Billy used his index finger to tug the blanket down enough to see Steve’s eyes.

 

Steve nodded his head. He looked like such a young kid, that he really did look his age. Maybe even younger. He needed love and attention like a child, something that he was denied for so long.  
  
He snuggled further under the covers and shut his eyes, his head felt so hazy and he shuttered a sigh. The blankets felt so cozy around him and soothed the back and forth in his head.

 

Billy felt bad about leaving Steve to get back to doing his work, but he would be right across the hall. He went into his office again, door open this time so he could hear if Steve called him.

 

Steve quickly fell asleep. He was a tired drunk after a while, it just depended on the people he was around, he was with Billy so he was able to relax a bit and eventually fall asleep. The last thing on his lips was "daddy".

 

Billy relaxed in his chair at his desk and sighed, getting back to his emails. Hopefully Steve would be okay. But he was still going to be punished once he came around.

 

It took a few hours of sleep before Steve came around, waking up and still feeling a bit drunk. He rubbed his face against the pillow, "Billy." He said quietly, hoping the older man would hear.

 

Billy only heard it a little bit, but he knew he heard _something_ , so he got up and went to the bedroom. He leaned against the doorway. “Yeah?”

 

"Billy." He tried again, he was significantly less drunk but still a little tipsy. He snuggled the pillow and inhaled the scent of Billy on it. It smelt good, he jerked his hips up a bit and sighed happily, he came to the conclusion that he could get off to this.

 

“I’m right here, Steve,” Billy went to the side of the bed, kneeling next to it. “What’s up, little man?”

 

Steve rolled over to where he was facing Billy and kissed him, it was a bit sloppy and barely touched his lips, but it was a kiss with a wet 'smack' sound and all.

 

Billy pulled away, but still managed to chuckle fondly at Steve, putting a hand on his. “Alright, Steve, is that all you needed?”

 

"I wanted to see you." He whined, "why don't you like me Billy, is it because I didn't clean your pool right? Or because you're not interested, I get it. I'm most guy's dirty secret anyway m" his voice became grumbled as he buried it further into the pillow.

 

Billy looked genuinely confused. “Steve, you’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re saying.” It definitely wasn’t that Billy didn’t like Steve, he liked him more than he’d liked anyone in a long time.

 

Steve sat up,  more aware of his movements now. He kept his eyes on Billy, looking directly at him, "If you don't like me, then kiss me. You should feel nothing if there is nothing."

Steve, you’re still intoxicated,” he told him. “I can’t- I won’t.”

 

Steve pouted, eventually dropping the subject all together "Can you get me some water at least?" His throat felt scratchy and dry, it didn't pair well with the slight dizziness of how much he drank.   
  
He could respect that Billy didn't want to kiss him now not because he wasn't into the other man but because the younger man was drunk, he thought that made Billy a real gentleman which made him sigh somewhat happily to himself. There was still a small gut feeling that Billy didn't like him, that this whole arrangement was done out of pity, he also felt bad for drinking so much. Liquor soothed the burn of anger, sadness and at times numbness that inhabited his body.

 

“That, I can do,” Billy told him, giving him a gentle smile. He stood and left the room to go back downstairs. Billy _did_ like Steve, but didn’t want him to feel he was being taken advantage of by him. Billy wanted to take care of Steve, give Steve whatever he wanted in the world, but frankly, he was afraid to give _himself_ to Steve.

 

Steve looked out the open door and make sure Billy was gone. He pulled the blankets up to his nose, taking in the scent of Billy. He knew it was weird, but Billy smelt so good.   
  
It was warm and inviting and made his head swim less. It was like being woken up out the haze of his drunkenness. He wanted Billy, Mr. Hargrove, Daddy, whatever he wanted to called, Steve would give it all to him. He blamed it on his deep obsession and over attachment with people. He could remember all of his exes calling him clingy and overly attached. He thought maybe that's why Billy didn't like him.

 

Billy got a glass and some water from the fridge, then made his way back upstairs to Steve. Why Billy was afraid — because he’d never given himself up to anyone before. He’d never loved, but he’d been loved. Adoring girls fell at his feet in high school, begging for him to give them a chance. It hurt, breaking their hearts. And in return, they’d call him selfish, stuck up, and rude. That’s why when he was opened up to the new world of wealthy people, he felt free to sleep around — physically satisfied, yet not complete.

 

"Billy." Steve called from the bedroom when he heard Billy walk up the stairs.

 

“I’m here,” Billy told him, coming into the room and bringing the glass of water to Steve.

 

"I... I wanted to apologize. I must've sounded really stupid and annoying. I'm willing, when I'm completely sober to go through any punishment." He felt like he was going to cry. He was so stupid.

 

Billy sighed and patted Steve’s head. “Hey. It’s okay.” Billy didn’t feel right to punish Steve. He seemed to be punished enough.

 

Steve leaned up into Billy's touch, "You're too nice. You're too good for me." He mumbled.

 

“Steve,” Billy sighed, taking a moment to stroke Steve’s hair. “Don’t think that.”

 

Steve began to drink the glass of water, quickly downing it as it soothed the roughness in his mouth and throat. He enjoyed the feeling of the older man's hand combing through his hair, he knows it must look bad especially since it was matted by sweat from working. He probably reeked too and here he was in Billy's comfortable bed and wanting nothing more than to kiss the man again.  
  
He let out a small noise when he finished the glass and held it out to Billy, "Another?"

 

Billy took the empty glass and left the room. When he returned, he brought a pitcher of cold water so he could give Steve refills without having to leave the room.

 

Steve smiled at him and drank more of the water, he felt a bit more alert down, "Um, is it okay if I shower? I'm feeling a lot more sober now." He shook his body a little, "see no more staggering"

 

“Sure. Towels are in the cabinet under the sink,” he told him, sighing. He was glad to see that Steve was doing a bit better.

 

"Could you... Come in with me and show me?" Steve slowly got out of bed, standing back on his own two feet. He looked at Billy innocently, he liked when Billy took care of him and he'll be the first to admit it.

 

Billy went into the bathroom and bent down to open up the cabinet under the sink, pulling out a large fluffy towel for Steve, handing it over to him.

 

Steve smiled and placed it on the counter. He still stood there in his borrowed swimwear, his rode up a bit during his nap, exposing even more of his hip. He played with the waistband of it and smiled, he tried to be a bit flirty, "You can watch me get in if you want." He was starting to feel better because he was joking once more. He thought that maybe Nancy was right about staying away from liquor when he was bored or sad, made him come off at pathetic in his opinion.   
  
He felt more alert now and that a nice hot shower and a change of clothes would have him feeling next to perfect.

 

Billy just offered a smile. “I’ll pass.” Not that he didn’t want to see Steve naked — just had to keep things professional between them.

 

Steve nodded his head, "Thought I would ask." He waited until Billy left the room before he took off his swimwear and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt good on his body, it was barely three o'clock and already he has had a heck of a day. He washed his body clear of the sweat from today and yesterday and the sticky feeling her got after drinking.   
  
He somewhat wished that Billy was in here with him, his cock twitched at the thought. The older man behind him, naked, his own hard cock pressing up against Steve's back. Whispering hot things into his ear, calling Steve dirty names.

 

Billy had his own thoughts about what he could have done if he joined Steve in the shower. The two of them naked, Billy helping to clean Steve of any sweat and imperfections — if that were possible.   
  
He tried to keep his own thoughts container and _under his desk_ as he sat down to try and resume his work.

 

Steve bit his bottom lip and brushed his hand along his hardened cock, "Billy." He murmured. He did it again, pleasure raced up his spine, it felt so good. He took a hold and began to stroke it as he stood under the warmth of the shower head. He worried his bottom lip and thought of all the ways Billy could _wreck_ him. He wasn't known for being a soft lover, he liked the aches and pains that came with sex and he wondered if Billy felt the same. He pushed back the thoughts that Billy hates him as he continued to touch himself.   
  
He didn't know if he even wanted to pursue Billy romantically or sexually, he knew he was attracted to him, but he was being unfair to the older man. He needed to be the number on employee, the number one employee that jerked off in his shower.

He thought of Billy, muscular, strong, able to man handle him. Pushing him up against the tiled wall, keeping Steve's hands pinned over his head. Kissing at his neck, " _that's it, baby. be good_ " in that sultry voice, tinged with lust and want. Billy wanting him, fucking him. Making him feel so good.   
  
He ended up presses his forehead against the white tile of the wall and letting out a shaky breath. He continued to work his hand along his aching cock, pre-come dripping to the floor. His entire body becoming pink with the spray of the water.   
  
He thought of Billy, coming up behind him. Putting his hand over the brunette's mouth, telling him to be quiet. Then slipping his hard cock into him, stretching him in ways that would make his knees shake and his eyes roll back. He'd let Billy do anything to him, complete submission. It wasn't even the money that got him hard, it was the man, it was the body, the face, the smile, the attitude. How this man, who barely knew him, was taking care of the younger man. It fed the cravings that Steve longed to fill.   
  
 "B- Billy." He moaned out. He wondered how big the older man's cock was. How much it would stretch him, making him feel warm all over before submerging himself in pleasure. Billy would fuck him so good, probably fuck all the bratty behaviour he'd been pulling right out of him.   
  
Steve liked that idea.

He wondered how Billy would praise him, how he would make him feel like the good he wanted to be.   
  
He let out another moan, tilting his head back, getting the full spray of the water on his face, "Billy." He moaned loudly. It echoing through the bathroom. He fucked his own fist as he panted out heavy breaths. He wanted Billy, fuck he wanted him. Even if it was for a single fuck.   
  
He decided then and there that was his mission, to see and touch his new boss' cock. It wasn't a bad goal by any means. If he got one lick of Billy's cock he'd be happy for the rest of his life. He'd have to be careful and less flip-floppy about it. He needed a plan, he needed to be consistent.   
  
 " _Behave_ " He thought of Billy saying hotly in his ear. He gripped his own cock tightly as played that thought over and over again. But he didn't want to behave, he wanted to get fucked. He wanted to explore all the dark fantasies he's had. The warmth in his gut spread as he felt himself grow close.   
  
He knew he must've seemed like a greedy child, but he couldn't help it. Years of being pushed to the sidelines, not being enough, being a every slur used towards men like him, he wanted Billy to soothe all those hurtful things. He wanted to be the number one employee, he wanted that to see the way that Billy looked at him when he was proud. He continued to jerk himself off, edging ever so closely to his orgasm, chasing after it as he tried to come up with more thoughts about Billy, letting his imagination so wild.   
  
" _come._ " he imagined Billy saying and with that he came on the shower wall as he did so he whined, "Billy!" The named echoed in his head and in the bathroom.

  


Billy had watched his share of pornography in his days and even up to now. But he the thought of Steve naked under a warm stream of the shower made him _so god damn hard_ . He pulled up his go-to porn website and searched ‘brunette twink’, anything close to looking like Steve that could get him off. He soon found a video. He was going to start jerking himself off in his office while Steve was occupied with his shower. He didn’t know how long Steve would take, but Billy knew he could be pretty quick when he had to be.   
  
He closed out of his browser quickly when he heard Steve yelling out his name, loud enough to echo into the hall. _Shit. Had he slipped and fallen? Was he hurt?_ Billy left his office and entered his bedroom, stopping at the doorway of the bathroom to see Steve facing the wall of the shower, supposedly _pleasuring himself_ . At least that’s what it looked like from Billy’s angle.   
  
Billy was there when Steve yelled out his name for the second time. And he was there to see him come. He saw something he really didn’t think he should — but he did want to.

 

Steve slumped a little bit against the shower wall, out of the spray of the water. He was wet and flustered. One hand was on his softening cock while the other braced itself on the wall.

 

“That was for me?” Billy asked, able to be heard over the stream of water, still not moving from his spot, just in case, somehow, Steve was talking about _another_ Billy.

 

Steve froze for a moment, not realizing that Billy was there. He quickly responded, "yes.. wait no...Wait maybe???"

 

Billy just smiled and reached into the shower, turning it off. “Alright, come on. You can explore yourself again later,” He grabbed the large towel, brought it to the bedroom and set it on the bed, then returned. He picked Steve up, all hot and slick, and carried him back into the bedroom, laying him down on the towel.

 

"But... I... But I'm.." He stammered as he got carried back into the bedroom. All the confidence and the plan he built up fell apart as he was placed, completely naked onto Billy's bed.

 

Billy took the sides of the towel that were free of Steve’s body and began slowly drying him off. “What am I gonna do with you, Steven?” He sighed.

 

Steve looked at Billy with puppy dog eyes, "I don't know." His whole naked body was on display, still warm and flushed from the shower. His cock get a small twitch when the older man dried him off with the towel, "I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time." he turned over to expose his bum and looked over his shoulder to continue to pout at Billy.

 

Billy just shook his head, keeping his mind clear and clean. No matter how much Steve was going to tease him in his drunken state, he wasn’t going to give in. But frankly, that was the only thing stopping him. He continued to dry the other boy’s body and pulled the covers up to Steve’s chin once he was dry enough besides his hair. Pillow cases were just pillow cases, and it was just water. Billy leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Steve’s damp hair. “Don’t get yourself in any trouble.”

 

"What am I supposed to do now!" Steve asked, gripping the covers tightly and keeping his eyes on Billy.

 

Billy sighed and handed Steve the remote for the television. “Just don’t go on the porn channels.” He didn’t need someone getting a hold of his bill and seeing that he had to pay extra for them.

 

"Who even uses the porn channel now and days? Do I need to teach you how to use the internet." He said the second half in a much lower voice, his mouth covered by the blanket. He didn't want to get further into trouble.

 

“My business is mostly internet based, I know how to use the internet,” he rolled his eyes, but went to leave the room. “Just don’t go on those.”

 

"I won't, I'll _behave_. Will you come back for me?"

 

“I’ll come back to check on you in a few minutes, Steve,” he promised, then left the room to go across the hall.

 

Steve nodded his head and watched Billy leave. He flipped through the channels until he hit the afternoon talk shows and left it on there. It wasn't before long he fell back asleep, comforted by the shower, the orgasm and Billy's hands all over him.

 

Billy sighed and opened his browser back up, putting the need to come for last. He was okay for now, his boner having gone down over the last few minutes. He sat down at his desk with a loud sigh. Steve was really demanding of Billy’s time, and of course Billy was glad to give it to him.

 

By the time Steve woke up again it was close to dinner time, his stomach was growling and he felt drowsy as he rolled over to Billy's side of the bed, messing it up as he rubbed his face into the pillow. He heard the door open then close, He buried himself further under the covers, curling himself into a ball. He grumbles something to himself, still quite sleepy

 

“Hey... Steven?” He wanted to make sure he was fully awake. “Are you hungry?”

 

Steve nodded under the blanket, "yeah, I am."

 

"What do you want to eat?" Billy asked him, going to sit on the edge of the bed as he pulled the blanket away from Steve's head so that he could see him.

 

Steve whined and squinted, "You decide." then tried to grab the blanket

 

"Come on, don't hide yourself, precious," Billy kept the blanket away from Steve's face. He wouldn't have sex with Steve, but he would help him feel _wanted_ in other ways.

 

Steve whined, "it's too early, Billy!"

 

"Steven... it's 5 in the afternoon," he stroked Steve's hair again.

 

Steve squinted at Billy and leaned into his touch, "But your bed is some comfy, do I have to come an get-" he was cut off by the sound of his stomach growling.

 

"Mhm... Name it, I'll make it... order it, whatever. And then... you have to go home." Surely Steve didn't want to spend two nights in a row there.

 

"You choose, I'm not picky. Anything would be better than what I'd eat at home." Steve tried not to think about going home. He knew he had things to do, but he liked it here. He could go home and grab a _few_ more things until he actually goes home.

 

“How about something simple? Chicken with pasta?”

 

"You could feed me cat food and I'd thank you." Steve mumbled into the pillow, making one last attempt to grab the covers.

 

"Don't say that, because I just might." Billy joked, but let the blanket go so that Steve could curl back up.

 

Steve held onto the blanket for a moment, "It better be rich people cat food." He yawned before he finally sat up. His hair was matted and a mess from lying down on it wet.

 

Billy couldn't help but think that Steve looked absolutely _precious_. "You'd make a cute little kitten, Steven," he told him, ruffling his hair before getting up to go downstairs.

 

Steve followed after him, still quite in the nude. He took a hold of Billy's hand and jokingly said "Meow"

 

“You’re naked,” Billy stopped him. “At least put this on,” he went back into the room and gave Steve a cotton robe, the kind they give out at fancy hotels.

 

Steve slid it on and followed Billy downstairs. He hugged the robe close to him, "Is everything you own nice and soft?"

 

“Not everything. I don’t own you.”

 

"I mean." Steve shrugged, "You could." He walked past Billy down the stairs.

 

“I don’t wanna _own_ people, Steve. I don’t even wanna _own the world_ , like most do.” He shook his head.

 

Steve blushed at the way Billy acted like a gentleman, "I appreciate that Billy, not many would admit that. You're something special." The way he raced down the stairs, caused the robe to fly up, exposing Steve's bare bum.

 

Billy smiled and caught up to Steve, pulling the robe back down. “Not so fast, Superman,” he teased.

 

Steve laughed, "Oh sorry about that." He was a bit embarrassed but couldn't help but laugh, it was funny. "If I'm Superman what does that make you?"

 

“Clark Kent. You’re the myth.”

 

"Which means you're my better half." Steve teased.

 

“That might actually be pretty true,” Billy agreed, but stood in front of Steve to properly tie the robe, not wanting it to fall open.

 

"You are a real dad, taking care of me and everything." Steve smiled, he basked in the attention for as long as you could.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, hush, _sport_ ,” he teased and smoothed the material on Steve’s shoulders. “Now just sit down. And don’t do anything. I’m gonna cook now.”

 

"Aw, but what if I wanted to do something? Now my plans are ruined!" Steve pouted as he got up on the stool.

 

“Mhm. Some things happen in life you don’t want,” Billy said simply and opened up the fridge to grab a whole chicken breast that he could split into two for them.

 

Steve watched him carefully, getting cozy in the robe. It kept sliding off his shoulder.

 

Billy put on a clean pan and got some things to season the chicken with. He had an experimental recipe he had done before using Italian salad dressing and using corn flakes as bread crumbs for an extra crunch. He never had any complaints.

 

"Can I help?" Steve drew out the last word as he kept his gaze trained on the older man

 

“No, you just sit your pretty self there and behave,” he told him, turning briefly to gesture at him with a wickedly sharp knife.

 

"Or else what?" Steve challenged with a smirk.

 

Billy was only joking, playing around a bit, but he bent over the counter and used the tip of the knife to tilt Steve’s chin up. “Don’t test me.”

 

Steve moaned ever so slightly at the feeling of the knife. He remained ridged despite his cock twitching, " _daddy_ " he said softly, letting it slip out.

 

Billy’s eyes seemed to widen only slightly in response. “Oh don’t tell me you _like_ this.” He pressed the blade a bit more to the soft skin under his chin.

 

Steve with the robe exposing his collarbone against the white fabric. The way the knife was kept under his chin. He looked sinful and divine. He whimpered at the feeling of the knife get pressed a bit more, "yes" he almost sounded breathless as his eyes fluttered shut.

 

Billy shook his head. “Steven, Steven, Steven... what _am_ I gonna do with you?” He lowered the knife and returned to the counter where he had been ready to cut the chicken.

 

Steve slumped a little once Billy turned away. He thought that Billy was trying to get back at him for being a tease, why else would he do that. He shifted a little in his seat and let out a small whine.

 

Billy gave Steve a look over his shoulder. “What was that?”

 

Steve shook his head, "nothing." He mumbled to himself, "tease"

 

Billy chuckled lowly. “ _I’m_ a tease?”

 

Steve pouted, "yes you are! You literally put a knife to my throat and did that threatening voice and then you just walk away like nothing happened! Two can play at this game Hargrove!"

 

“Don’t raise your voice at me,” Billy growled, turning and coming around the counter just as quickly as he spoke.

 

"well maybe I will!" Steve barked, it echoed through the large house.

 

Billy set the knife down on the counter and grabbed Steve’s wrist, pulling him up from the stool and dragging him into the living room. “You want to misbehave, little boy? Fine. But your actions will have consequences.”

 

Steve tried his best to squirm out of Billy's grasp but the man was strong. He kept his free hand down to keep the robe from exposing his erection.

 

Billy sat down on the couch, pulling Steve down over his lap and pulling the robe up to expose his ass. “You wanna get sassy with me? Fine. This is what you get.”  
  
Suddenly, Billy’s large hand was up and down on Steve’s ass with a hard _smack_. Then another. And another. He didn’t just do one cheek, his hand was enough to cover both if he landed right in the middle.

 

Steve lurched forward at the first smack and then again at the other and then the other. The whined and curved his back as he squeezed his eyes shut.   
  
The burn raced up his spine and made his cock twitch. He was turned on by this and wanted Billy's hands on him some more.

 

Of course, Billy felt Steve’s growing cock against his leg. “God dammit, you like _everything_ don’t you? I’ll have to come up with some other way to punish you.” He grinned suddenly. “I know...”   
  
Around this time of the evening, the pool was 50°F, _very_ cold and too cold for swimming. He wouldn’t let Steve stay in there long, just long enough to prove a point.   
  
He picked Steve up over his shoulder, ignoring that Steve’s cock was so close to his face at his shoulder. He went to the back sliding door to the pool. “This is what you get for raising your voice at me, _little boy_.” And with that, he tossed Steve into the pool.

 

Steve felt the cold of the pool almost immediately. He quickly got his head above the water and splashed around. His cock softened and the smacks on his ass stung as he whined and thrashed about the pool.   
  
"What! What! That's no fair!" There were almost tears in his eyes.

 

“Is it pleasant?” Billy questioned, arms crossed.

 

"No! No it's not!" Steve responded sharply, "why would you do that?"

 

“Then it’s fair.” Billy pointed out. “Any other punishment would make you more aroused. I needed one that you wouldn’t be.”

 

Steve swam to the edge and placed his elbows on the ledge, "Well, stop being so hot then." And then dragged himself out. The robe now wet and heavy on his body.

 

“Control yourself,” he told him. “I was born this way. You can stop thinking your dirty thoughts about me.”

 

Steve took off the heavy robe, letting it hit the ground in a wet pile. He crossed his arms and pouted, his body on full display for Billy, "What if I can't?" He dared.

 

“Would you like me to push you back in?” He stepped towards Steve, hands extended.

 

"No!" He yelled, "it's cold!" There was a slight tremor in his body, the cool night air nipping at his wet skin.

 

“Then you need to behave. When you work for me, you are to conduct yourself as a young gentleman. When you’re in my house, you’re to conduct yourself as a well behaved guest. Do you understand me?”

 

"But where's the fun in that?" Steve fluttered his eyelashes and made himself look small and vulnerable.

 

“Steven,” he moved to push him into the pool again. “One more like that and you’re going home.”

 

"no, no, no!" Steve shook his head, "Anything but that! I'll do anything!"

 

“Then _behave_ , Steven. Daddies are supposed to punish bad little boys.” He turned his back and headed inside. He’d take pity on Steve and give him the warmest pajamas and the thickest blanket he could find.

 

Steve mumbled something under his breath and continued to shiver outside, naked and wet. A few moments later he went inside, shivering in the kitchen. His arms across his chest and the small jerky movements ripped through his body and his jaw chattered. He was so cold, every inch of him felt like it was covered in ice. He felt like he learnt his lesson, but there was a part of him that found the entire ordeal hot, but he pushed that down in favour of getting warm.

 

Billy went upstairs and sighed, grabbing some pajamas for Steve. They were probably too big for the boy, but they were definitely _warm_.

He soon returned downstairs with another towel and began to dry Steve off, right there in the kitchen. "I'm sorry I had to do that."

 

"I'm sorry for raising my voice." Steve apologized, "I like the way you look at me, and I want more of it." He felt somewhat shy by that admission, but he knew he had to lay it all on the table or else he’d end up going back home.

 

“Well... that’s really too bad, Steven...” he sighed.

 

Steve probed, he had stopped shivering but still kept his arms wrapped around himself, "So, acting out won't help?"

 

“No, it won’t.” Billy promised.

 

"Well, how can I get it then." He lightly touched Billy's shoulder.

 

“ _Behave_ ,” Billy said lowly, simply breathing out the word.

 

Steve nodded his head and began to put the warm pyjamas that Billy gave him. They were fleece and warm and. He pulled the shirt close to his cheek to feel it and sighed happily, "Thank you."

 

“You’re welcome. Now behave while I finish up dinner.”

 

Steve got up on the stool and waited patiently while Billy cooked dinner. He enjoyed the feeling of the loose warm material against his body, it was warm and cozy.

 

The cooking was going to take a while, but it was going to be worth it. “You know, I was _going to_ let you have some wine with dinner, but seeing as you drank my beer.”

 

"Wait what! You have wine?" Steve asked. He didn't know Billy had wine! He bet it was something fancy, a proper import from France or something.

 

“You already had more than enough liquor, so I guess I’ll have to have a glass on my own,” he opened the cabinet next to the fridge and got a wine glass, the big kind. He poured himself some wine. “Ah. Nothing like a nice glass of wine to go with chicken.”

 

"Well what do I get? A glass of milk like a kid?" Steve pouted and looked at the bottle of wine in Billy's hand.

 

Billy grinned. “Yes. Good idea, Steven,” he turned the fridge and poured Steve a glass of milk into a wine glass. “But you can act like a _big boy_.”

 

Steve propped his cheek on his hand, looking a bit deflated, "Oh jeez thanks. Guess I'm moving on up as a big boy. Maybe one of these days I'll have chocolate milk." He teased as he watched Billy pour the milk into the glass.   
  
Maybe Billy was right, he had more than enough liquor today. He didn't need anymore unless he wanted to get hammered and make an ass out of himself again.

 

"Mhm." He handed the glass to Steve. "Drink up, _kid_ ," he gave him a smirk.

 

"Okay, _daddy_ " Steve smirked as he took the wineglass from Billy and placed it down beside him. He could get used to this, not the big house or the pool, but the man in front of him, the home cooked meal and the comfortable feeling that wrapped his body up. He knew it wouldn't last forever, eventually he'd go home or Billy would fire him, so he'd hold onto every second until then.

 

Billy rolled his eyes. Why did Steve have to still be _so_ tempting? He'd allow it for now. _For now_.

 

"Oh don't roll your eyes at me. You started it, you made the kid joke." He pointed to Billy,"I get to make the daddy joke." then pointed to himself.

 

"I don't believe you have the right to tell me what to do. If I'm your _daddy_ , you do what _I_ say, not the other way around," he pointed out.

 

"But.. But... But!" Steve tried to fight a response, but falling short. He sighed and waved his hand in surrender, "Well maybe you should've raised me better" He finally responded, not his greatest line, but it was something.

 

"I think I'm working on it, little boy," Billy took another sip of his wine. "Patience."

 

Steve took a sip from his glass, he blushed a little at the term _little boy_ , it made him shift a little in his seat. He may like being bossed around by Billy.  He hid his face behind the glass a little at the gazed at the older man.

 

Billy started working on the noodles again, humming to himself. He knew Steve's eyes were on him, just how Billy's eyes had been on him at the party last night.

 

"Do you plan to whip me into shape?" Steve asked in a teasing tone.

 

"Literally or figuratively?" Billy asked, laughing a bit.

 

Steve squirmed a little in his spot, "Depends, you are the _daddy_ after all."

 

"If you can find a whip," he joked, then made sure to say "I'm joking," quickly.

 

Steve pouted, "I'm sure you'll hand will do just fine." He winked.

 

"Of course, but the problem is that _you_ like that."

 

"Awww, are you just going to throw me in the water again? No more spankings for me because I might come all of those designer pants?" Steve continued to tease.

 

"Steve, I did tell you to behave..." Billy jabbed the knife into the wooden cutting board.

 

Steve blushed even further and nodded his head. He crossed his legs a little and bowed his head, "Yes you did. I'm sorry."

 

"Good boy," Billy was genuinely proud of Steve.

 

Steve smiled at the compliment and took a sip of his milk, "Can I have some wine, since i'm so good?"

 

"No, but I'll tell you what you _can_ have," Billy reached into the cabinet and got out one of those packages of expensive _really_ good German cookies. "You can have a cookie."

 

Steve looked at him curiously, "What's what? What kind of cookie is that? Those are no Oreos." He stood up from the stool and leaned forward over the counter to see what Billy was holding. it looked expensive from that distance.

 

Billy put one on a napkin and handed it to Steve. "It's called Vanillekipferl," he aced the accent to a T. "They're like vanilla flavored."

 

Steve carefully took it as if he was handed a baby bird, carefully placing the napkin on the table, "So like golden Oreos?" He looked at the cookie to Billy.

 

Billy laughed, "No, better. Germans make every sweet better. Chocolate, cakes, cookies, candy..."

 

"Aren't the Germans the... bad guys?" Steve sheepishly asked.

 

"Steven, that's the Nazis... Not all Germans are Nazis."

"Oh!" Steve said, his ears grew hot as he ducked his head, "Right, right, sorry." He looked down at the cookie, afraid to touch it for a moment.   
  
The shape reminded him of a boomerang, but it looked more like a crescent. It was a pale yellow colour, that of dough and sprinkled with sugar. It looked like it was made with care, more so than the box of Oreos he buys for under five dollars at the local Target.

 

"Well? Aren't you gonna try it? Or are you saving it for _after_ dinner?" Billy teased as he continued to stir the contents in the pot

 

"It just looks very _expensive_ , I kinda don't wanna eat it." Steve responded. He really did sound like a poor college student, afraid of eating a cookie because it looked _too expensive_.

 

“I have plenty more,” He promised. “And I know where to get them.”

 

"Where? Where?" Steve asked, "Where do you get these?"

 

“Stores and stuff,” he shrugged.

 

Steve quickly ate it, enjoying the vanilla taste greatly. So much so that he let out a small sound as the taste coated his mouth. It tasted much better than golden oreos or even those limited edition ones that he sometimes finds. He devoured the cookie quite quickly and soon looked back to Billy and held out his napkin while he was still chewing.

 

Billy looked at the napkin and then at Steve. “I take it you liked it?”

 

Steve quickly nodded his head, "These are great! Like rich people do have nicer things."

 

“It’s just cookies, Steve,” he laughed. “No more until after dinner, okay?” He warned him. “You don’t wanna spoil your dinner, do you?”

 

Steve nodded his head before he tried to throw the napkin into the garbage from his seat. He missed however, the napkin fluttering to the ground, "damnit" he groaned.

 

Billy sighed and went to put the garbage into the trash can. “Nice try.”

 

"Thank you" Steve responded in a sing song voice, "when's dinner gonna be ready!"

 

“In a little while. You just sit there and look cute.” Billy smiled over at him.

 

Steve sighed,"But that's so hard for me. I'm not _cute_ "

 

“Steven, don’t say that. You’re precious.”

 

"Stop, you're just being nice." Steve played footsies with himself while he rested his cheek on his arms and gazed at Billy. He wondered if the other man would kiss him again by the end of tonight.

 

“No I’m not, I genuinely think you’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” He said with nothing but sincerity in his voice.

 

"Thank you, Billy." He smiled. He believed it, "You're not too bad looking yourself. I bet you have people all over you." He giggled.

 

“Most of the time,” he shrugged. “Not Camilla.”

 

"Camilla..." Steve froze.

 

“Yeah...” Billy shrugged. “She doesn’t really like me that much, you know.”

 

"Am I ruining anything because if I am then I can leave. Like I don't want to hurt you two." He swallowed. He knew what it was like to be cheated on, even though things were smoothed over now, he still remember how it felt like kneeling on glass and having to crawl through it. Every time it cut to see them kiss, touch or even talk, it drag blood out of him.

 

Billy raised an eyebrow. “No, no. Camilla isn’t my... well, she is, but... we’re not...” he tried to figure out how to explain it. “We’re together in _public_ for publicity.”

 

"Is that why you're alone in this house? Does she have a big house where she's all alone?" Steve pried a little.   
  
He felt the tightness of sudden anxiety slip away as he relaxed a little on the stool. He wasn't being a piece of shit, it was just some rich people business he didn't understand. It made him feel a little better, he didn't want to tear a relationship apart in the pursuit of Billy, he wanted the older man but not enough to be ruined the way he was.

 

“Uh, yeah. She has flings, I... kinda don’t.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I just don’t really want anybody for sex, I’m okay. But I wanted somebody I could love at least, in private where I’m free to do that.”

 

Steve felt his heart skip a beat. The honest admission made him feel warm and fuzzy like someone he draped him in his favorite blanket. It felt honest, through the facade of the glittery chandelier at the entrance, the matching colour scheme throughout the large house, the massive pool, he was still a guy. A guy who worked and wanted someone to take care of.   
  
 "Well, I mean. I'm a guy. A ver single guy." Steve said with a shrug of his shoulders, not knowing how to play it off as cool.

 

Billy looked to Steve again and laughed. “Yes. Yes you are. Which is honestly... sort of why I offered you a job.” He admitted, biting his lip. “You just stood out to me.”

 

"Well you stood out to me too, I don't know anyone else that would let me drive their car and steal food from work." Steve chuckled, "You're pretty remarkable.I know this sounds like playground attitudes but, that's why i acted out because I wanted to see you and hear your voice and be close to you. I...I feel things about you."

 

And there it was. Billy sighed, turning his back to Steve again. “I don’t want you to _like me_ like that. I just wanted somebody to care for. Even if you hated me.”

 

Steve saw how Billy turned away from him. He clenched his jaw, how could Billy just turn away from him. Not even look him in the eyes as he basically denied him. He slammed his hands onto the counter, "Well fuck me then! How do you want me then? I'm not allowed to like you but I'm allowed to sleep in your bed." He gestured to the pot on the stove, "eat your food.." He trailed off, "jerk off in your shower!"

 

Billy sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I wasn’t looking for a relationship, Steven. I’m not looking for one. People like me, we fuck and say goodbye.”

 

Steve sighed, "Fine. Okay. Fine." he got up from the stool, he walked up to Billy and looked at him, "I work Monday through Thursday, I have Fridays off so if you want me to clean your pool then fine. You know where I live, just stop by whenever you need my _service_ ." He turned away and walked out of the kitchen, heading for the door.   
  
He thought that the flirting, the small gestures, the acting out. It was all going to lead to _something_ , but turns out that wasn't going to happen. He wasn't looking for someone, then what was the point. he couldn't _force_ Billy to love him.

 

“Steven,” Billy sighed and turned to face him even though Steve was walking out. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate your company. I just- I don’t know.” Billy had all this money and fake confidence for the press and his coworkers, but inside, he was somehow the least confident guy he knew.

  


Steve tied up the laces of his shoes, not caring how cold it was out or that his clothes were upstairs. He'd manage.   
  
He called back to Billy, "Whatever, Hargrove. Have your fucking food and your German cookies. I thought I was something special there for a moment, that brief moment but turns out I was going to be strung along like a little puppet. I'd rather be starving than be strung along like that because I got news for you Hargrove people have fucked with me before and I'm not..." He was cut off by a sob bubbling in his throat, "I'm not going to let that happen again." That was a small tick in his voice as he tried to suppress the urge to sob.   
  
He didn't want to show weakness.

 

Billy just stared at Steve, his heart breaking in two, one half going with Steve. “Steven...” he tried to keep himself as calm as he could, as soft as he could.(edited)

 

"Do you even understand what it's like to be pushed around like that. Been made to feel system special only to have it be thrown back into your face" Steve began to cry, "I thought I was special"

 

“Steven, you _are_ special... I’m not having sex with you _because_ you’re special,” Billy tried to explain, stepping closer to him. “And yeah, I know how it feels. Women had used me to elevate their own status. They didn’t even like me.”

 

"But why.." Steve trailed off, "why, I don't wanna have sex with you for your money or power. I want to feel close to you, in some weird way I want you to take care of me, but only if I can give a little back."

 

“Steve, I didn’t want you to feel _used_ , that’s why I didn’t have sex with you. Okay? Can you understand that?”

 

Steve stepped a little closer, still in his shoes and Billy's pajamas, "you're just going to toss me away anyways so why not have a little fun..." He ducked his head and curved his shoulders.

 

“Steve, I don’t wanna toss you away. I want you to stay here with me.” Billy said suddenly, without even thinking of whether or not that would be _okay_ or even _acceptable_. He didn’t care. He wanted Steve with him.

 

Steve stilled, he for a moment questioned what Billy even saw in him. Wearing oversized pajamas, his hair must've been a mess. He drank his beer and jerked off in his shower. Maybe Billy really hasn't had a connection with another person and he was willing to wait out Steve's occasionally bratty attitude to really connect with him. Make him feel safe, Billy didn't want to fuck him and throw him away.  
  
But the small bit of paranoia bit in his head _"that's what Gina said in tenth grade"_ _" that's what Greg said in first year"_ _"did you already forget about Nancy?"_ it was the paranoia, reminding him that he was always going to be disposable, everyone finds someone else and they move on.   
  
Steve hugged himself and began to sob loudly, he didn't know what to think or feel. He wanted to stay but he didn't want to be disposed of. He wanted this to last a good while, maybe forever in one form or another. He was probably as desperate for a connection if not more than Billy, "I... I... I.." he stammered out as more tears streaked down his face.

 

"Hey," Billy closed the gap between them and suddenly his muscular, protective arms were around Steve like a warm security blanket. "Hey, don't cry, Steven..." Billy whispered, lips in Steve's hair near his ear. "Don't cry. I mean it. I want you here. As more than an employee."

 

Steve melted into a little bit, rubbing his wet cheeks onto Billy's shirt. He nodded rapidly, "Okay, I'd like that." He mumbled against Billy's chest.   
  
He didn't know what he was signing up for or what it means going forward, he was jumping into the fog with this, but after years of being afraid of it, the unknown, the future. He decided to embrace it, just as he did when he pulled up in Billy's car last night, he had nothing to lose.   
  
He tipped his head up, face still flushed from crying, "Okay. I'd like that"

  
  
  



	2. Homecoming

Billy moved a hand up to stroke Steve's hair, calm and gentle. He allowed him to cry. Obviously, he had a past with being abandoned and had a great fear of it. Not with Billy. "You'll only have to leave when you want to leave."

Steve clung to Billy and nodded his head. He calmed down a little, no one was leaving, no one was getting hurt. He let go of Billy's shirt and took a step back. He wiped his eyes and nodded his head.

He gave a small smile, "Does that mean we still get to have chicken and pasta?"

"Yes, we're having chicken and pasta. And maybe if you're lucky, I'll read you a bedtime story, huh?"

Steve blushed a little and wrapped his arms around Billy once more, "Is it going to be how much your company made in the last quarter?" He teased.

"Hmm... no." He shook his head. "How about I read some fairytales?"

Steve smiled and melted against Billy, "Yeah, I'd like that. Now should we see if the pasta is ready?" He kicked off his shoes, leaving him barefoot once more.

“You wanna check? Like a big boy?” Billy laughed and picked Steve up, bringing him to sit on the counter next to the stove. “Careful.”

Steve pressed his thighs together and nodded cutely. He liked this, he liked this a lot. He watched Billy open the pot to see the noodles. He pulled at the bottom of the shirt he wore.

Billy made sure that the steam wasn’t going to burn Steve’s precious little face. He let him look in and gave the noodles a stir. “How’s that look?”

This is exactly what Billy wanted. He wanted someone with the innocence of a little boy to take care of.

Steve nodded, "Great!" He grinned. It all looked really delicious, but then again anything could beat the ramen he'd been eating for a little over three months now, he was sure that all the salt was going to mummify his organs so this was an amazing change of pace.

“Good,” he put a hand on Steve’s shoulder and rubbed it gingerly. Billy knew that Steve could be the perfect little boy for him. He just knew.

Steve leaned into the touch, finally figuring out that good behaviour got him touches that he craved. He wondered very briefly how Billy's hands would feel going through his hair, yanking on the locks. It caused a shiver through his body and a relaxed smile. 

"You're a good cook, Billy." He swung his legs a little against the cabinets attached to the counter.

“Wait until you taste it,” Billy grabbed a wooden spoon, the kind that professional French chefs always have in their TV kitchens. He dipped it into the pasta and blew on it gently to cool it off before offering the bite to Steve.

Steve quickly took the bite, delighted at the taste. He squirmed a little on the counter as he grinned, "What the fuck! This is so good! How did you get so good!!"

Billy laughed and smiled at Steve’s reaction. “Lots of practice. At the beginning of my career, I barely left the house because I was such a target. Sat around watching cooking shows so I wouldn’t have to hire somebody to cook for me.”

Steve cocked his head to the side the way a puppy dog, "You were a target?"

“For paparazzi,” he clarified. “I wasn’t being hunted or anything. A new multi-millionaire, the newspapers and channels got on it. I had people hanging from trees trying to get a picture of me naked.”

Steve smiled, "I'd like to see you naked." He joked, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. That's really terrible, but I'm glad things have settled down a bit." He patted the older man on the arm.

“Things were settled down until Camilla and I got ‘engaged’,” he used air quotes when he said the word.

"So you two are engaged, but you don't live together or really see one another?" Steve asked. He hadn't seen any photos on the walls let alone of the two of them. He didn't know who this woman was, but it seemed like her and Billy had an agreement. It made Steve's chest hurt a little, that's why Billy wanted him around to have a good boy, a connection, someone to interact with.

“Yeah. Yeah, pretty much,” Billy shrugged, giving the pasta a final stir before turning the stove off. “We see each other at social functions and act all in love.”

Steve reached out for Billy, "Well, at least you won't be all alone in this big house now."

“Yeah... thought about getting a dog, but that would mean I had to go out with it for walks and stuff like that.” He put an arm around Steve and brought him back down onto the floor.

"Well, I have been told I look good in a collar." Steve teased as he was put back down on the ground. He teasingly played with the collar of his shirt and gave a smile

“Really now?” Billy smiled and ran a gentle finger along Steve’s neck. “Dark green is your color.”

Steve batted his eyelashes and leaned towards Billy's touch, "I've been told that pastel pink looks nice on me too." He smirked.

“It probably does,” Billy agreed, thinking of the color against Steve’s skin. “Would you like one?”

Steve nodded his head, "anything for you" his voice was sweet and low, innocent with a hint of the seductive nature of the content that Steve was describing.

“We’ll see,” Billy ruffled Steve’s hair, enjoying the softness of it. He opened the oven and got the chicken out. It was golden brown and perfectly crispy.

Steve looked around Billy to see the chicken. He carefully wrapped his arms around the other man as he watched him take the chicken out. It looked so good!

Billy set the pan onto the stove and immediately got a spatula to scrape the chicken off before it got too cool and hardened.

Steve watched Billy scrape the chicken off. The smell filled the kitchen, baked chicken seasoned carefully so it wasn't overwhelming but also not bland. It made Steve's mouth water a little consider the last thing he ate was Cheerios and then got drunk. 

It had been a wild day, but he hoped that it would end with a nice meal.

Billy grabbed a plate from the cabinet and set one of the pieces of chicken onto the plate, then scooped some pasta onto it. He handed the plate to Steve.

“How do you make it look so good!" Steve asked, eyeing the at the plate. It looks so delicious and nutritious.

“Because I just do, honey,” Billy laughed.

Steve grabbed the forks when Billy pointed to the drawer it was in. He followed the older man into the dining room and sat down beside him. He plopped the plate down and grinned at Billy, "i'm excited to eat this!"

Billy smiled and looked down at his own plate for a moment. “You mind if I...?” He took Steve’s fork to cut his chicken up for him.

Steve nodded his head, and put his hands in his lap the way a child would. He eyed the chicken and licked his lips, "This looks good! Hurry up!"

Billy skillfully and quickly cut up the chicken for Steve, smiling at his enthusiasm. “You’re so precious.”

"I'm not precious, I'm hungry!" Steve responded, he looked at Billy with those doe eyes, "I'm a very hungry boy." And then slowly licked across his top lip.

“Whatever you say, Steven.” He handed Steve the fork back. “Be careful, it might still be hot.”

Steve took back the forth and carefully took a bite of the chicken. It tasted amazing, it was dry or stale, it was moist and bursting with flavour. It was a home cooked meal and it made Steve's heart long for more meals like this, something made with love and care. He took another quick bite, biting back tears because it was still hot.

“Steve,” he saw the tears and moved a thumb to wipe them away from his cheek. “I said careful.”

"But it's so good" Steve said with his mouth full. He swallowed, more tears sprung as he added, "You make such good food, maybe you should make less good food and I'll wait!" There was a teasing tone to his voice as he went in for another mouth full.

Billy sighed at the younger boy. He didn't want to eat his own food until he was positive that Steve wasn't going to choke on his. "Here, let me feed you," he offered, taking Steve's fork and picking up a bite of pasta, blowing on it briefly and moving it to Steve's mouth.

Steve blushed a little and hid away his face, "You don't have to feed me."

Billy moved his other hand to gently grab Steve's chin. "Don't want you burning up that pretty little mouth of yours."

Steve felt a little shy, "You don't have to, I'll wait." His cheeks were red as he tried to hide his face away again. He wasn't a little kid, he paid taxes and somewhat took care of himself.

"I told you to be careful," he set the fork down on the plate. "Are you gonna be careful now?"

Steve nodded his head, "Yes I will. I won't burn my mouth anymore. You make such delicious food though. It's not fair how good it is." He pushed around some of the pasta on his plate along with the cut pieces of chicken.

"It's just not what you're used to. If you want, I can make real ramen. Not the kind that comes in the blocks. So you could see what the real stuff is supposed to taste like."

Steve looked to Billy and broke into a grin, "So that means you want to see me for good?" 

That excited him, he would see Billy again, he knew that the older man wanted him around but making plans cemented that idea into the young man's head. Billy wanted him Wanted him enough to make proper ramen with him.

"I did say that, didn't I? I want you to stay here with me. Think of it as a... paid internship. I can show you everything I know. How's that sound?"

Steve picked at the food with his fork, "What if I have no interest in business?" He questioned playfully.

"I didn't say business." Billy reminded him. "Everything I know doesn't have to be business related. Like... how to save money."

Steve wanted to lean over, put his hand on Billy's thigh and make a suggestive comment, but he reminded himself to behave. Instead he nodded, "Teach me how to be a... good boy?" 

He looked to innocent as his big doe eyes, like a newborn deer in the springtime, looked at Billy. He stuck his pink bottom lip out just a tad bit to amplify the effect.

Billy smiled at him and reached up to ruffle Steve's hair gently. He then took Steve's chin in hand and kissed the tip of his nose. "Yes."

Steve melted a little, "Can I have another kiss?"

Billy laughed gently and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Steve's cheek.

Steve melted even further, a small giggle bubbling up. He relaxed a little and his cheeks grew warm, he liked that. Billy's lips were warm and soft, smooth and over all lovely.

"Now eat your dinner, Steven." He needed to start eating his own so they could get ready for bed.

Steve ate at a marginally slower pace than before, the pasta was cooked just right and the sauce was creamy. it paired perfectly with the crisp of the chicken, allowing for the full array of tastes in his mouth. He could see feel the kiss on his cheek which made him smile around the food in his mouth.

Billy began eating from his own plate. This was the kind of food he was used to, and while it was delicious, it wasn't anything new.

"This is amazing, Billy! You should have your own cooking show!" Steve beamed at him as he for a moment though if it was okay or not to lick his plate clean.

Billy just shook his head. "And have that extra publicity? No thank you," he laughed and hummed.

Steve shrugged his shoulders, "Could do something online" He offered as he finished the last of the pasta on the plate. It felt full but in a good way, not in a way that was painful, it was a healthy kind of full that he hadn't felt in a good long time, not since he moved out.

Once Billy finished his own meal, he took both of their plates and went to clean them in the sink. "You can go on upstairs and borrow some of my pajamas again."

Steve questioned, "Um, what are we going to do about the stuff in my apartment? Like it could all fit in a trash bag and then when you have people over I can hide that trash bag..." He scratched the back of his neck, coyly.

"You don't have to hide your stuff. You'll have your own room. The one you were supposed to sleep in?"

Steve wrapped his arms around Billy's middle, pressing himself against Steve's back, "Your bed is just so much cozier. Plus you're like a space heater."

"You can't always sleep with me. Maybe once we get some of your things into the room, you won't mind as much," he pointed out.

"But I won't have a cuddle buddy." Steve said cutely, clinging to Billy a little tighter.

"I'll get you a teddy bear?" Billy offered. "We can go to Build-a-Bear."

"Can I call it Billy?" Steve joked, still holding onto Billy as they went upstairs.

"I won't tell you what to name it," he laughed, taking Steve's hand.

Steve grasped onto Billy's hand tightly as they went back upstairs. He liked hearing Billy laugh.

Billy brought Steve up to his room to find some more pajamas for Steve. "You can try and sleep in your room tonight, I'll give you something to compromise."

Steve quickly asked, "what is it?" He was curious, what would Billy give him for sleeping in the guest room or rather his own room for the night. He took the pyjamas and stripped out of the thicker ones he was wearing earlier.

Billy turned away so that Steve could have his privacy. “I’ll show you once you get dressed.”

Steve tore off the shirt and kicked off the pants, leaving him in nothing more than his bare skin. He pulled the new shirt over his head and hiked the shorts up his legs until he was clothed once more.

He maintained his eye contact with Billy and crossed his arms, "show me"

Billy grabbed one of his own shirts and went into Steve’s room. He took two of the pillows and shoved them into the shirt. “When I was a kid and my parents were gone, my mom would do this. She’d give me one of her shirts or dresses stuffed with pillows so it felt like I was hugging her when I slept.”

"Oh, so it's like I'm cuddling you!" Steve nodded his head, "what if I get scared during the night?" He went with Billy to the bathroom to brush their teeth after Billy finished stuffing the pillows.

Luckily, Billy always had extra toothbrushes, and they were always electric and dentist quality for the best clean. He stood a bit to the side for Steve to be able to brush his teeth. “Just cuddle tight.”

Steve brushed his teeth with care, "you know I'm not a little kid right. Why do you wanna take care of someone like they're a little kid?" He asked as he looked at Billy in the reflection.

Billy was about to start brushing his own teeth. “Well... it’s just having someone to care for. It’s more than a pet, but less than having a child. You wanna give your kid everything in the world.”

Steve nodded his head, "okie, if you want you can call me slugger." He leaned over, mouth covered in toothpaste and kisses Billy on the neck.

“Ugh,” Billy grabbed a towel to wipe his neck off. “Disgusting.”

"I'm not disgusting!" Steve disagreed as he spat out the rest of the toothpaste and washed off the toothpaste off the toothbrush, turning it off and setting it to the side, "You like my kisses!"

“Not full of toothpaste. Gross,” he flicked some water at Steve. “Just for that, you’re not getting your bedtime story.”

Steve froze, "what no! No, no, no!" He shook his head and grabbed a hold of Billy's arm, "story!"

“Oh? So now you don’t mind being treated like a kid? That was a very childish thing to worry about.”

"I wasn't worried, I was curious." Steve pouted, "I asked a question!"

“I’m kidding, Steve. You’ll get your story.”

Steve broke into a grin and waited for Billy to finish brushing his teeth. 

Once the older man finished, Steve lead him to the bedroom he was staying in. He kept a tight hold of the other man's hand as he lead him. He bounced a little in excitement as he threw himself in bed and got under the covers. 

He poked his head out a little from the blanket and waited for his story.

Billy looked at Steve and wondered why Steve said that he was a grown up when he acted so much like the perfect little boy. Billy sat down on the edge and laid down next to Steve so that when he began the story, they could look up at the ceiling and visualize together.

Steve grasped Billy's hand and snuggled close to him. He wanted to feel close to the other man, maybe he liked this more than expected. He yawned loudly half way through the story

Billy looked at Steve again and smiled. "You want me to stop?" He reached over to stroke his cheek.

Steve slowly shook his head, "No, you tell good stories.' He yawned once more, holding onto Billy's hand tightly.

Billy hummed gently and continued telling his story.

Steve slowly fell asleep, curled up close to Billy, holding his hand tightly but as he drifted off his grip became looser. He liked the sound of Billy's voice and how warm he felt. The story drifted off as he fell asleep, trying to hold onto Billy tightly so he wouldn't leave.

Billy stopped telling the story, looking down at Steve’s slender hand in his own. He sighed lightly. There went him being able to get up and go into his own room.

Steve lightly snored and curled himself closer to Billy, wrapping his entire self around the older man like a large stuffed animal. To him in that moment, Billy was the nicest stuffed animal ever.

Billy internally groaned in annoyance. Great, no way I'm peeling him off.

Steve made a small noise and rubbed his face a little, "billy." He mumbled, somewhat waking up again.

Billy moved a hand to stroke Steve's hair, silently letting him know that he was still there.

"I thought you had to go to your room." His voice was still a little muffled.

"Well, you wouldn't let me," Billy said simply.

"You could've pulled an Indiana jones and replaced you with the pillow." He tried to joke, but his voice was still sleepy.

"Your fingers were in my skin," he laughed softly.

Steve rolled over and snuggled the pillow with Billy's shirt over it, "At least the pillow won't complain." me mumbled sleepily, still having a bit of attitude.

Billy sighed, "Do I have permission to go into my own room, your highness?"

Steve nodded his head, "Yes, my loyal knight. You can go to your own room and sleep is your perfectly comfy bed." He yawned halfway through the sentence.

He shook his head and got up, going across the hall. Steve was really something else.

Steve snuggled the pillow, smashing it against his cheek as he fell back to sleep. He still felt Billy's warmth even though he was now down the hall. It felt cozy and warm in this bed, the covers didn't feel worn and over used like him, but that was probably because they were new unlike the secondhand covers that he had in his tiny apartment. He could make these feel worn the more he slept in the bed.

Billy laid back in his bed and sighed contently. Sure, he felt a little empty handed without Steve clinging to him, but now he was able to lie down however he wanted. He turned off the lamp and shrugged his shirt and pajama bottoms off, left only in his underwear without covering himself with the blanket.

Steve knew he was dreaming. He felt the cold bite of the monsters of his nightmares again. Snapping and growling as they demanded his attention.

you're worthless  
you're an asshole, Steve  
you would never amount to anything, I know you wouldn't. Couldn't rub two brain cells together  
And the loudest of all he'll leave you just like everyone else.

He was running in the forests from back home, he wasn't fast enough, he was never fast enough. His breathing was short and his body just was moving too slow. He could head the howl of the monsters getting closer. He couldn't escape them, it was the reminder of everything he'd done wrong, every bad relationship, every horrible choice, the loneliness that landed him in bad situations. He couldn't out run his past but in nightmares like these, his past chased him.

He eventually found home in the dirt below him, the snapping and snarling was in his ear. He sniffled, he was so sorry.

For a moment he heard Billy's voice in his head, misinterpreted, "Steven, I want you gone" with that he woke up with tears in his eyes and whimpering loudly

Billy was still asleep in his own bed, breathing out through his nose like he was sighing. He slept with one arm behind his head, other hand on his stomach.

Steve sat up completely with tears in his eyes. He was shaking like a fall leaf and on the verge of full blown sobbing, He curled into himself and made a small, strangled noise. He hated the nightmares, they were so scary.

Usually, Billy slept like the dead. But even the smallest of Steve’s cries were enough to wake him up. He opened his eyes and listened to the night, trying to figure out what had woken him.

Steve eventually turned onto his side, face into the pillow and sobbed. He couldn't help it, he just let it all out. Maybe he was a loser, a moocher, he was pathetic and an asshole. He was never enough, not for school or his parents or his ex girlfriends. He was a mess, a splatter of paint on the floor. 

He sobbed loudly into the pillow and tried to curl himself up around it.  
Laura-Last Tuesday at 11:40 PM  
When Billy heard the sob a second time, he got out of bed. It didn’t sound like he was hurt, just depressed. He crossed the hallway from his own room and went to the side of Steve’s bed, kneeling down. “Hey... Steven. What’s the matter?”

Steve shook his head into the pillow, "n..nothing." His voice was uneven, on the verge of tears once more.

Billy knew what it was like to be in this kind of mood and not want to talk about it. So, he just placed a hand on Steve’s head and stroked his hair gently.

Steve sniffled, "It was a.... It was a nightmare." He croaked, leaning into Billy's touch, "But you... But you can go back to bed now."

“Mhm...” Billy nodded in understanding. He wasn’t going to pressure Steve to talk about it or even ask him to once. Things like this needed to be done on their own time. “Just came to make sure you’re okay.”

"I hate the nightmares." He mumbled into the pillow, he still felt too scared to close his eyes again, afraid that the monsters would come back.

“Do you wanna come and sleep with me?” Billy offered, ready to pick Steve up.

Steve nodded his head, "But I don't want to inconvenience you."

He really did want to go with Billy, but he knew that Billy wanted him to try and be a little bit like a big boy.

Billy just smiled and stood. “Come on, kitten,” He pried Steve away from the pillow and scooped him up in his arms like he was nothing but a baby.

Steve pressed his face into Billy's shoulder, "I'm sorry." His voice was quiet and low as he clung onto the older man. He felt guilty about taking up his time once more, he sniffled and let a few tears fall against the man's shoulder. He felt stupid.

“Shhh. It’s okay. Daddy’s got you,” this time he was okay with using he title, just to make Steve feel better. He carried him into his room and sat down, lying down with Steve still in his arms.

Steve snuggled close to him, "You're not upset with me?" He softly asked as he got himself comfortable against the other man.

“No, of course not,” Billy used one hand to pull the covers over them both. “You had a bad dream. It happens.”

Steve felt safer in Billy's arms, "Is it safe to sleep?"

“Of course,” Billy kissed the top of Steve’s head. He let him lie down next to him, mostly because Billy got hot during the night and would sweat with Steve on him all night.

Steve nodded his head, "Promise to protect me?" He murmured, already half asleep. He was slowly dozing off as he felt protected by Billy, that he was safe.

“I’ll protect you,” he promised, smiling at Steve and closing his own eyes, ready to go back to sleep.

Steve stayed asleep after that. he only woke up to the sound of a an alarm clock going off. Causing him to grumble and cover his head with the pillow."what is that?"

Billy reached over and snoozed the alarm. “A clock, Steven...”

Steve grumbled into the pillows, "Clocks are dumb, there's no need to tell time." He snuggle dup further under the covers until he eventually rolled over to Billy, clinging close to him, "Why do you have an alarm?"

“It’s Monday and I work,” Billy tried his best to pry Steve off of him. “That means that you either go home or stay here by yourself.”

"Wait Monday! I have class today" Steve propped himself on his elbows, "Then I have to call my bosses and quit. But I have class first, what time is it?" He appeared to be much more alert as he looked around before settling his gaze back onto Billy.

“It’s seven,” Billy watched Steve, as he himself kept his cool. Billy didn’t have to be in until 9.

"I have class at nine." Steve rolled out of bed and tried to get himself out of the pyjamas he was given, "Do you have two dollars and know the bus schedule? I have to get back to my apartment." He bounced around trying tog et the pants off.

“Steve, I can drive you, it’s no problem,” Billy offered, putting a calm and reassuring hand onto Steve’s shoulder. “I can bring you to class.”

Steve settled down a little, "Really? Thank you." He blushed, "I'll probably have to bring some more stuff over tonight if you want me stick around."

“That’s no problem. What time do your classes get finished?”

Steve took off the shirt and folded it nearly at a quick pace, "around 5-ish. I can take the bus from there if you're still at work." He made his way into the bathroom to shower quickly.

“I should be done at work at 4,” he told him. He sighed. He had to shower. Who knew how long Steve was going to take?

"Billy!" Steve called from the bathroom, "want to shower with Me to save time?"

 

“Yes. I kept copies. I was in a photo shoot that required me to be nude. Except, it’s shows everyone but my dad penis. Where... I’ll tell you later.”

Steve went to sit on Billy's bed to pull his socks on, "you better show it to me. They're not baby photos right? Like you're an adult, I won't be tricked!"

“It’s not baby photos. I promise,” Billy chuckled and watched Steve put his shoes on. “You might have actually seen them before.”

Steve tilted his head to the side, "where? Porn hub?" He chuckled

“Maybe. You can find anything on there. Celebrity sex tapes, weird kinks...”

Steve giggled, "should I search up, William Hargrove, sex tape?"

“You’re not gonna find a sex tape, I keep those under wraps.”

Steve sighed dramatically, "well I guess I'll never know if you're really a shower or a grower. I can only see when it's fully erect." He joked as he left the bedroom to get his shoes on that were still by the front door.

“Does it really matter, Steven?” Billy asked, calling down to him.

Steve called up as he tried his laces, "yes it does, very much so!" He held back another giggle as he watched Billy come down the stairs and to him.

Billy shook his head. “You’re something. What makes you so sure that we’re gonna be showing each other off naked very often?”

Steve shrugged his shoulders, "I saw how you looked at me, you want me prancing around naked in your big empty house if given the chance."

“Mhm, sure.” Billy placed a firm hand on the small of Steve’s back. “Come on, let’s get your stuff and get you to school.”

Steve chuckled, "You're avoiding the question which means you want it." he walked with Billy out of the other man's expensive house.

Billy made sure to lock that door and set the alarm, which would alert him on his phone if somebody were to try and break in uninvited.   
He walked with Steve to the garage and opened up the door, going to his regular car. “What do you need to get as far as your school things?”

Steve followed him close behind, "I need my laptop, charger, a few textbooks and my notebook. Maybe a snack for lunch."

“Don’t worry about food, I’ll give you some money for that.” Billy promised, unlocking the car door and getting in.

Steve got into the car and looked at Billy, "Is daddy giving me an allowance?"

“I’m giving you some money so that you don’t starve, Steve.” Billy rolled his eyes and put the key in the ignition, starting up the engine. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

Steve buckled himself in, it was too easy with Billy. Too easy to tease him until he used that stern voice of his, "I only want my panties in my mouth so I don't get too loud" He then began to laugh as Bully pulled out of the expansive driveway and onto the road.

Billy wanted to reach over and smack Steve on the thigh for being so damn perverted. But then he recalled that Steve liked being punished, the little kinky fuck. He just shook his head and began driving to the direction of Steve’s home.

"So" Steve started, "What are you doing at work today? Important business stuff that means the life or death of the company?"

“Not necessarily that dramatic, no. I’m supposed to hear a marketing pitch from my team. Apparently they’re trying to reach a larger audience. Make kids look at our products and tell their parents they want it.”

"Borrriinnnnng, I was supposed to read Middlemarch...." Steve trailed off, "I didn't."

“Mhm... and why didn’t you?” Billy glanced over at the younger boy.

"Because it's boring! I don't care about dumb rich people and their dumb lives, it's all drama and death!" Steve explained as he crossed his arms and rested against the passenger door.

“I don’t have drama. Or death. But... there can be, if that’s how you feel,” he briefly took his hands off of the wheel, just to get a reaction out of Steve.

Steve yelled, "What the hell!" And tried to grab for Billy, but before he could the other man put his hands back on the wheel. When he saw Billy's hands back on the wheel he slumped a little in his seat and pouted at the older man, crossing his arms across his chest.

“You think rich people have drama and death? And rich people have dumb lives? You think I have a dumb life?”

Steve shook his head, "Not you, you're nice and kind. You're not stealing land from poor people or spitting on others because they're not rich like you. These characters in this book marry dumb people, like Dorothea marries this rich guy only for him not to allow her to pursue research and Lydgate marries this woman who puts him in financial ruin because she spends all his money. Are those rich people problems now?"

Billy looked over at Steve. “You said you didn’t read it.”

Steve paused for a moment, "I read like a little bit..... I skimmed it, okay!" His cheeks were a bit red as he looked out the window, "It wasn't hard to pick up on things, all they do is go on and on about their problems!"

Steve wasn't a big fan of school, he found it boring. He wanted to get good marks so he forced himself to at least skim the books he was assigned to read, he didn't count them as reading. He always knew that school wasn't his forte but he knew he had to go, now he had more reason, to stay with Billy. 

He gave a once over of the other man, seeing him in his nice blue suit, for a brief moment he wondered how much space there was in the back and if they could pull over into the parking lot of the plaza up ahead. He knew that Billy wouldn't do it, he said that he didn't want to "take advantage" of him, he wanted a pool boy, not a sex toy despite the young man's persistent whining. 

A boy could dream though.

Billy continued driving, concentrating on the road as he did. In his mind, however he was thinking about Steve and how he was doing in school. Billy could take some time out of his busy afternoons to tutor Steve if necessary.

They pulled up to Steve's place, he asked, "Do you want me to get the stuff we're bringing back to your house or will we get that later? It's not much and I could carry it with me all day if need be."

“You can bring it after school. It’ll be easier. I don’t want your stuff in my car in case my car gets stolen. I doubt it, but...”

Steve nodded his head and pressed a kiss on Billy's cheek, "Thank you for driving me, I promise I'll actually start doing good in school. I'll be good I promise." Then got out of the car to quickly retrieve his things for school giggling to himself like a little school girl over the kiss he just gave Billy. He wanted Billy's affection and he would show his own affection.

Billy smiled and watched Steve get out of the car. Billy knew that Steve needed to keep his grades up because it was nearing the end of the semester.

Steve got inside and kept his shoes on as he went to his room to gather his belongings. He made quick work of grabbing his laptop, charger, his textbooks and his notebooks. Scrambling around the mess of his bedroom to find the items. 

He currently lived in a small basement apartment, thankfully separate from the rest of the house, it was small with a low ceiling, but it was home and the old lady who lived upstairs was known to cut a little of the rent off if he helped out around the upstairs, fixing light bulbs, mowing the lawn, planting the flower bed out back. It was mostly how he spent his days off and it allowed him to have a few extra dollars in his wallet. 

It wasn't long before he locked up his place and left to go back out to Billy's car. He also slipped in a bottle of his hairspray, he could at least fix his hair in the washroom at school. He got back into the car and placed his bag in the back, he was thankful he had two knapsacks as he remembered as he was running around that he forgot his first knapsack at home.

Billy gave a quick smile to Steve once he returned to the car. “Ready to go to school?” He asked, reaching over to punch Steve’s cheek. “Are you? Are you, my pretty boy?”

Steve made a cute noise as he squirmed a little, "Yes I am daddy" the term of endearment that Billy used on him made him smile and giggle a little afterwards.

Smiling, Billy pulled out of the driveway and they made their way to the school. “And what are you gonna do today?”

"Ummmm, go to class?" Steve asked carefully. He didn't want to make any promises he couldn't keep.

“And do your best. Right?” Billy glanced over at him for some closure that Steve would try his best in school.

Steve felt quite tiny in that moment, not in a small, embarrassed way but in the way a child does.The way that a child wants to make their parent, their daddy proud. He took a hold of the hand that wasn't on the wheel, leaned over and nodded his head, "I'll do my best, even though it's a dumb class, I'll do my best for you!" He wanted something soft to hold onto in that moment, his arms felt empty without the soft texture of a toy, but Billy's arm would have to do for now.

Billy smiled and nodded in approval. “Good boy. You do your best,” He allowed Steve to hold his hand. Steve was really touchy. And when Billy was supposed to be working in his office and Steve wanted to be touchy, what could he give him? He’d have to get a lot of stuffed animals. Steve seemed like the type of boy to get tired of one stuffed animal after a while.

"You're soft." Steve commented, his head was a little hazy. A little unfocused, out of another headspace. He sighed happily, he didn't need to fight against Billy. He was content, no liquor or recreational drugs were clouding it mind to keep him at ease.

This is how he was and he was happy.

“We can cuddle later, Steven.” Billy rubbed Steve’s hand with his thumb and pulled into a parking lot near one of the school buildings. “Go on, don’t be late.”

Steve pouted a little, "Do I have to go?"

“Yes,” Billy frowned a bit, but kept his voice kind and understanding. “You’re not stupid, Steven. You can go to class, pass with flying colors and then swim all summer with me.”

Steve leaned towards the praise like a flower in the sun, his pout was the thing of the past as he bursted into a grin. He liked the smooth way he complimented him, his voice was smooth and filled Steve with warm, with the closest thing to love without being love. 

He nodded his head rapidly, "promise, promise we'll do a lot of swimming this summer?" School was only a little while longer then he'll be done for the year.

“Promise,” Billy brought Steve’s hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of his hand and across his knuckles. “Now go ahead, you’re gonna make me late for work.”

Steve blushed at the kiss, and nodded his head, "I can cover lunch today, don't worry!"

“You sure, Steven?” He did pay him for cleaning the pool.

Steve ducked his head a little, "maybe...." He didn't sound too sure, he knew he had to pay rent by next week and that fifty bucks seemed to have vanished into paying that off.

Billy nodded and dug into his wallet, giving Steve a twenty. “Get some breakfast and lunch with that. We can order Chinese tonight, how’s that sound?”

Steve blushed, "You don't have to, you're too nice to me." He stuffed the bill into his wallet. He leaned over and gave Billy a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you daddy." He said before he reached over to the back to get his bag.

Billy smiled and let Steve go on his way off to class. Of course Billy would worry about whether Steve was going to actually keep his word and pay attention and take notes. Even though they had only met a few days ago, Billy somehow felt personally responsible for Steve’s success.

Steve went into the building and felt giggly all over, he still craved something soft and ended up playing with the hem of his shirt. He walked through the building until he found his class, it was an anthropology class that he needed as an elective.

Billy drove away from the school and headed to his office in the busiest and most bustling section of the city. 

He went about his day as usual, hearing pitches and talking to partners about deals they could strike together to bring attention to both companies. As much as Billy understood it all, his mind was flooded with nothing but Steve. 

He wondered what exactly it would be like if he did offer himself up, physically and sexually, to Steve. Would it be magical like sex was always said to be? Would he feel like a teenager again? Would Steve feel right? Of course he would feel right. Nothing else felt more right than Steve’s hard-

“Mr. Hargrove,” his secretary pulled him from his thoughts, “Are you with us?” Billy offered a soft exhausted chuckle. “Yeah, just... head full of ideas.” But not about work.

Steve sat in class, taking notes but his thoughts were on Billy. The older man was very attractive and kind, he made Steve's knees weak without much effort.

He wanted to be his good boy all the time, to get that Praise he adored. He kept doodling in the margins of the notebook, an outline of the pool at Billy's house to a heart with the words "Mr. Hargrove" in the middle. His thoughts were on the older man and how he wanted to be fucked, ruined, destroyed by him but also held, cuddled and loved at the same time. These contrasts made it hard to concentrate properly but he powered through the take notes about genetic make up and the divergence of genes.

During the day, Billy found himself wishing he had a picture of Steve to put on his desk. People would ask if it were his brother or a cousin, but he’d say, No, that’s my boy.

He sat through a few more meetings that day, absentmindedly nodding at everything that was being said.

Steve went about his day, still craving the touch of something soft. He thumbed across his shirt absently while he ate lunch, went to his next class and so on until he was finished for the day. 

He never thought of himself as a stuffed animal kind of guy but with Billy it feels right, like something soft and comfortable has taken him over and he wants to touch it more and more.

Billy finished up his work day around the same time as Steve and planned to leave as soon as possible. But... he was the last one in the office besides janitors... and he had to admit, the want to Steve was becoming too much to bear. But he couldn’t push his lust on such a sweet boy. Not yet.

Making sure his shades were shut and his door was locked, he grabbed his earbuds from his top drawer and plugged them into his laptop, pulling up Pornhub. Once again, he searched for anything involving a brunette twink that resembled Steve enough to hold him over for a while longer.

Of course, no twink on any video could get him off like the thought of Steve himself could. Billy ended up closing out of the browser and just creating a scenario in his mind for himself. He indulged in how he thought Steve would feel on top of him, how he would look and how he would sound as he rode Billy’s cock like a champ and called him daddy, begging for more. 

Once he got off on it and his hand was covered with his own come, he grabbed a tissue to clean up, groaning when he saw the wet stain on his pants. He’d have to make up some excuse about it being a grease stain from lunch.

He turned the lights out in his office, locked the door behind him and carried his briefcase out with him, going to the car and driving to the school to pick Steve up.  
Dex - Yesterday at 9:42 AM  
Steve waited by the parking lot where Billy dropped his off, eating a candy bar while his other hand was still on his shirt. He bumped his knees together every so often as he waited patiently. 

He wanted to see Billy again, school was a little much for him today. It was overwhelming and he wanted nothing more than to go back to Billy's. He thought for a moment, was Billy's home.now his home? Did they share a home together? The thought made him smile as he finished the rest of the candy bar, enjoying the remains of the chocolate and caramel taste.

Billy was able to see Steve from several yards away as he approached, pulling the car up to where Steve was. He was definitely happy to see the younger boy, even giddy, as if he hadn’t seen him in weeks.

Steve got up when he saw the car and did a little jump in the hopes that Billy would see him, he did and he did a little jump out of excitement. He quickly got into the car and beamed at Billy.

He can chocolate smeared across his face and a big grin. His hand was not long on the hem of his shirt but back in Billy's hand. He squeezed it gently.

“Steven...” Billy smiled fondly and opened up one of the compartments of the car to grab a napkin. “Have you been eating sweets?” He leaned over to clean Steve’s face of the chocolate.

Steve shook his head, "no I didn't, how could I?" He held back a giggle as Billy wiped his face free of the chocolate.

“Don’t lie to me, you know you’re not supposed to lie...” he still had a little on his lips. “This just isn’t doing it. Waste not, want not.” He leaned over and ran his tongue quickly across Steve’s bottom lip where the chocolate was, successfully getting it. “Hm. That caramel, too?”

Steve giggled and tired to lean in for a kiss. He nodded his head, "Chocolate and caramel."

Billy leaned away, not wanting to kiss Steve just yet. “Come on, we need to get your stuff.”

Steve slumped.back into his seat and nodded his head. He'll accept no kisses for now, he made a list of things he needed and that he needed to talk to the old lady about moving out.

Billy began bringing Steve back to his place so that he could go and get the stuff that he needed, not that Billy couldn’t provide for him.

When they got to his place, Steve stepped out and quickly made it inside. From there he went upstairs, he had a small chat with the landlady explaining his situation. She nodded her head and made a comment about young love which made Steve blush.

Afterwards he went to his apartment in the basement and got some of his things. Most things were in garbage bags, sneakers, clothes, other items that he had including a few superhero collectibles he had on the shelf In his room, his favorite was the captain America action figure he got at the thrift store. But that didn't fit his need to Hold onto something soft, the plastic was too hard and it didn't have soft fur. He managed to get everything in two garbage bags and filling his school knapsack. 

He carries everything quickly to the car and shoved it into the back seat. His entire life really was in two garbage bags.

Billy wasn’t surprised at all to see that Steve had so little belongings. He expected that, from how Steve e explained his life.

Steve got into the passenger's seat and grinned. He took a hold of Billy's hand once more and nuzzled up against the man a little bit. He wanted affection.

Billy looked at Steve. “Can’t you hold off until we get back to the house?” He found it adorable, but he was driving.

Steve let go and nodded his head, "I can wait, I can wait. How was work today!"

“Work was... productive,” he nodded, looking ahead at the road as they drove back to Billy’s home.

"productive, did you do anything cool? Wanna know what I did?" Steve was highly excitable in the moment

“Nothing cool. What? What’d you do?”

Steve knocked his knees together as he played with his shirt again, "I learnt about genetics, and also learnt about comic books in my other class, that was a lot of fun. Then it was onto poetry, poetry was dry because it was romanticism and it's boring. But comics were fun, we were talking about the importance of comics during the cold war and their significance to the cause."

“Mhm, that’s right,” Billy nodded as he listened to what Steve was saying. At least Steve seemed to be paying attention and being interested.

"See, see, I did pay attention today! Does that mean I get a kiss?"

Billy laughed and shook his head. “Wait until we get home, huh?”

The younger man responded, "Fine." As he looked out the front window, waiting for them to get back. He wanted a kiss, he wanted many kisses. Billy dealt kisses and he wanted the whole stock.

Billy felt a little guilty because Steve sounded so disappointed. To comfort him, he put his hand on Steve’s knee, rubbing gently.

Steve smiled a little at the touch, for a moment thinking about the hand going a bit higher, "Thank you!"

“You get so excited over the little things, don’t you?”

"well, I... Yeah, I've been told I'm very clingy, many people don't like affectionate touching, holding hands, being close. The worst I've been called is a touch starved puppy dog." He grew warm with embarrassment, "that was from an ex, that ex didn't like the small touches, the sweet ones."

“Well... you are cute like a puppy,” Billy said, trying to cheer him up.

Steve smiled a little, feeling less embarrassed, "Thank you. You're too sweet, daddy." 

They pulled up to the house and Steve quickly unbuckled himself and got to taking his stuff out. He felt odd for a moment, all this belongings in trash bags going into this fancy house where everything was perfect and clean, it reeked of expensive taste. While he had his few belongings in black trash bags under the sink.

Billy looked at Steve and followed him out of the car to go inside, helping Steve with one of the bags.

"Um, are you sure my stuff will go along with the whole look you have going for your place?" Steve asked a little nervously as he followed Billy inside.

“We’ll eventually sort everything out. When you have your own room, it can look however you want.”

Steve nodded his head and stepped inside, hastily kicking his wore sneakers off before bolting upstairs to put his stuff away, he called from the bedroom, "This is mine now right??"

“Yes, all yours. And I’m gonna get you a little something to tie the room together,” he promised, calling up to Steve since he was upstairs before Billy had even gotten the chance to get fully inside.

Steve hopped around a bit as he took his backpack off and placed it onto the bed. He took off his jeans and his jacket, putting them to the side. He wondered what the 'little something' was as he started to take things out of the garbage bags.

Billy went upstairs to his own bedroom and took his suit off, the vest and the tie, leaving the white button up shirt on for now. Should he give in to Steve? Should he wait? Maybe Steve would find somebody else to fuck him senseless and, god forbid bring him around to Billy’s house. He had to act soon.

Steve was still in his underwear and t-shirt as he shuffled around. He found the pillow on the bed that had Billy's shirt on it. He pressed his face into it for a moment, smiling against it as he took in the scent of Billy, of daddy. 

As soon as he picked it up, he put the pillow back down and began putting things away in the room, from the t-shirts in the drawers to the collectibles on the closets shelf. He found a stuffed bunny in the bag and broke into a grin when he saw it.

"Mr. Bun Bun." He said, joy in his voice as he held it close to his face. This was the something soft he had been looking for all day. He crawled back into bed with the stuffed animal close to him and sighed happily as he rolled around a little, showing off how the underwear formed across his bum.

Billy came into Steve’s room to check how he was getting things set up. He seemed to be doing well — and there the little bastard was, with his tight fucking underwear. Billy took a deep breath and stepped into the room. It’s now or never.

He went up to the bed and laid down behind Steve, an arm draping over Steve’s side and his hand stopping to caress Steve’s stomach beneath his shirt.

Steve clutched the stuffed animal tighter, "Hi, daddy." he said against the soft brown fabric of the bunny, "whatcha doing?" He giggled a little as he felt the older man's hand touch his stomach under his shirt. 

The touch was soft, comforting. Steve was a little surprised by the level of intimacy that Billy was showing, but decided to go with it. he liked the attention, he liked how Soft the touches were. It was soft, warm and intimate. It was what the younger man craved for so long, "daddy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: unlucky-watcher and tell me what you think!


	3. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut everyone's been looking forward to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the outpour of support for this fic! We hope that you enjoy the future chapters as we explore more of the dynamic, their personal lives and those in their lives (Yes, I'm talking about Camilla and Billy's dad), please leave a kudo and comment!

 

Billy smiled and pressed his lips against the side of Steve’s neck, his hand moving upwards underneath his shirt.

 

Steve melted in that moment, "daddy, what are you doing?”

  
“Just feeling you.” Billy admitted, his lips moving up to Steve’s jaw. “I just wanted to try something.” His voice was smooth and low, seductive and alluring. His large warm hand moved up to Steve’s chest and his thumb circled one of Steve’s nipples. The boy was so soft, although he could feel his bones.   
  
Steve stuttered out a moan, Billy's string hands felt good against his body. He was shocked at how easily the older man found one of his most sensitive spots.    
  
"You can do anything to me, daddy." His head was still a little hazy from the time he spent cuddling Mr. Bun Bun, but there was a sharp feeling of lust that was cutting the the haze like a knife.    
  
He'd do anything for Billy, call him a little puppy dog, but he'd roll over and expose himself to the older man. He was giddy from the feeling of the older mans hands in him, this is what he wanted!   
  
Billy smirked against Steve’s skin and ran his tongue along his jaw to his ear, whispering to him, “Get on your back for me.”   
  
Steve stifled a little moan and nodded his head like the good boy he was. Was this it? Was he finally gonna get that thick cock in him? He'd been thinking about it during his anthropology class, he tried not thinking about the older mans well endowed cock in relation to his genetics, he didn't want to think about the other man's father, Billy was already a daddy, he didn't want to think about his dad.   
  
Billy moved away from Steve so that he could lie down on his back. Once Steve was there on his back, fluffy brunette locks against the pillow beneath his head, Billy pushed up Steve’s shirt and leaned down. He took a deep breath and admired the creamy skin of Steve, his little boy. He pressed a few kisses right above the line of Steve’s underwear and moved up gradually to his chest.   
  
"daddy." Steve whined as he rolled his hips just slightly.    
  
He liked where this was going, the wet kisses against his soft skin made him giggle as he tried to rub himself up against the other man.   
  
Billy pulled away from him and got between Steve’s legs, kneeling now. He grabbed Steve’s legs so that they were on either side of Billy’s hips. He leaned down again and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Steve’s lips, his breath hot and full of hunger.   
  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" The younger man moaned against the other man. He liked the feeling of his hands against his body, curling around him, positioning to his liking. He felt like a good boy, ready for his daddy to do anything and everything,    
  
He took a hold of Billy’s shoulders as they kissed. He bucked his hips slightly against him. Their kiss was hot, open mouth and it made Steve feel warm all over. Ever since he saw the older man, seductive yet kind. His words were a grip on Steve, it made him want to bare his neck and be cute, he wanted to be Billy's everything. Here he was, kissing the man with more passion than at any other time in the brief period they have known one another.   
  
Billy began to grind himself against Steve, his work pants already stained with come against Steve’s underwear. He continued with the kiss, grinding into him as if he were already fucking him.   
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Steve's voice was light, "What's gotten into you?" He wasn't serious in tone, but he was curious.   
  
“Nothing yet,” Billy admitted. “I just... I don’t know.” He stopped, looking down at Steve.   
  
Steve looked up at him and grinned, "That's okay. I know I'm irresistible." he leaned up and pressed another kiss onto Billy's lips with the same heat as before. He didn't want this to end, he wanted Billy. He wished on every star that he could have this.   
  
Billy just smiled in response and kissed Steve again in return. He continued his thrusting motions, giving Steve only a taste of the hard, thick cock he had been holding back beneath his pants.   
  
Steve broke away and began to unbutton Billy's shirt, "Guess you've finally fallen to my Harrington charm." He smiled as he undid the buttons with careful hands, the shirt felt smooth under his touch, it was expensive and nice to the touch.    
  
He rutted slightly against Billy in the process, feeling the other man's hardened cock, "You are a shower, Mr. Hargrove." His tone was laced with lust, espcially how he drawled out 'Mr. Hargrove', giving over absolute power to the older man. He was Mr. Hargrove, Daddy, sir, the authority figure.   
  
Billy shrugged his shoulders to get his own shirt off, tossing it to the side. “Yeah?” He smiled down at him and reached down to fully take Steve’s shirt off.   
  
Steve nodded his head, "Is there anything about you that isn't impressive?" The words are calm and full of admiration. He was curious as well, everything about this man from his smile to his attitude to even his cock was impressive. It made Steve a little self conscious, he saw himself as a mess, a Jackson Pollock panting as a person, smattered and all over the place.   
  
Billy shook his head. “Come on, let’s talk about you,” Billy ran his hands down Steve’s soft stomach. “You’re so smooth and perfect...”   
  
Steve shook his head, "I'm not." he whined, "one time I ate four bowls of spicy ramen in a row. That's not perfect." He shivered at the thought for a moment, but it was quickly wiped away by Billy's broad hands across his soft stomach. He let out a small moan, so small it was almost a whine.   
  
“That’s okay... one time I ate a whole plate of appetizers at a dinner that were just meant for decoration.” Billy smiled and moved his thumbs experimentally to the waistband of Steve’s underwear. “Now let’s see what you’re hiding now...”   
  
Steve held his breath when Billy touched the waistband on his tight underwear. He hoped that the older man liked what was underneath them. He knew that they had both seen one another naked earlier today, but the context was different.   
  
Billy backed away to give himself space to finally bring Steve’s underwear down his legs, like opening up a Christmas present.   
  
Steve raised his hips so Billy could slide the underwear off of him. He felt a little shy when he dropped his hips back to the bed, "Um.." He tried to cover himself with his hands.   
  
Billy just took Steve’s wrists, firmly and securely. “No, no, don’t cover yourself up.” He moved his hands to pin Steve’s wrists down on the bed. “Let daddy get a good look at you, baby...”   
  
Steve didn't know why he felt so shy, he had been flaunting his best assets earlier that day. But in this intimate setting with the soft kisses and the sweet words, it made him feel so small and shy.    
  
Maybe his body wasn't enough for Billy, maybe he was too scrawny or too weirdly portioned to properly be seen as beautiful, with his hands pinned above his head he really had no choice anymore.   
  
Billy smiled down at Steve, his beautiful boy. He really was a work of art. Like the boys you’d see in real life, not made up to look good like in porn. Steve was definitely one of a kind. “You wanna give daddy a taste of that pretty cock?”   
  
Steve blushed and nodded his head, "Anything you want, daddy." He kept his hands above his head as he gazed almost lovingly at the older man.   
  
Billy let go of Steve’s hands now, leaning down close to Steve’s cock. He gave a hungry growl and his tongue darted out, flattening against the underside of Steve’s cock as he licked up his length like a popsicle.   
  
Steve quickly let out a high pitch sound at the sensation.   
  
Billy chuckled against him and then flicked his tongue at the head. “You taste so good. Can’t wait to suck on it...”   
  
"Please don't tease daddy" Steve' voice was nothing but a mewl as he tried to roll his hips to get the older man's mouth on his hard cock faster.   
  
“I’m not, baby...” Billy reached up to stroke Steve’s cheek, “You really are beautiful, Steven.” Before Steve could say anything else, Billy’s mouth was on Steve’s cock, his lips slowly moving down the shaft and to the base with little to no effort needed. He’d definitely done this before.   
  
Steve shuddered before he relaxed against the mattress. Billy's mouth felt like a dream as he sighed happily, the older man was able to take him fully with no question asked or compromises made, he was trained and it made Steve's toes curls with sensation, "Oh daddy."   
  
Billy hummed in response to Steve calling him that, especially in this situation. His hands moved up to rub at Steve’s chest and stomach. He wished to whisper more words of praise, but having a mouth full of Steve’s cock was really too much to give up.   
  
"daddy, daddy!" Steve whined as he bucked his hips a little. He hadn't had his cock sucked like that before, always so cautious but with this it was someone who was more experienced, someone older. He liked that Billy was older, more experienced, it made him feel good. He knew how to make Steve's knees weak, "Oh daddy please!"   
  
Billy pulled his lips away, red and swollen as he looked up at Steve. “Please what, baby...?”   
  
"Fuck me, daddy." Steve sounded almost breathless.   
  
“Are you sure?” Billy asked him, blinking up at him through long lashes.   
  
"Please, please daddy, I will do anything for you. Please let me be your good boy."   
  
Billy let out a sigh of defeat. “Okay. Come on,” he moved away from Steve and then got off of the bed, picking Steve up and carrying him to his own room. Of course, Steve’s erect cock against Billy’s belly was a bit awkward, but he could handle it.   
  
"is daddy going to fuck me?" Steve asked coyly. Inside he was excited to get into Billy's room.   
  
“Yes, daddy’s not gonna hold out on you anymore, baby.” He laid Steve down on the bed.   
  
"Is this going to be the only time daddy does it." The younger man laid out on the bed, hands clenched around the covers as he looked at the older man with complete adoration.   
  
“We’ll see, baby. We’ll see,” he stroked Steve’s face gently.   
  
Steve nodded his head, "will you do it again if I behave for you?" His voice sounded so innocent for the situation. He wanted Billy, he wanted him so badly. It made him feel like he was sixteen and getting his dick wet for the first time, he knew he was only twenty one, but that same teenage rush prickled his body, paired with the need to be a good boy for Billy had his flutter his eyelashes in a cutesy fashion as his hard cock rested against his belly.   
  
“We’ll see how you take it the first time.” Billy never thought of his own cock as impressive, but he knew he’d given pleasure to others so far with it, so it wasn’t going to fail him now, surely.   
  
Billy got between Steve’s legs and moved his hands behind steve’s knees, pushing them up.   
  
Steve pulled his knees up and even got one of he pillows to lift his hips up a bit. He squirmed a little to entice the older man along with moving one of his hands to start touching himself. He gave his best puppy dog eyes and stuck out his bottom lip.    
  
His hand felt nice on his hard cock, but he wanted something else, something more.   
  
Billy smiled fondly and leaned down. “Not yet. I need to get you prepared first.” He got down on his stomach and placed his hands on Steve’s ass, spreading him open. “You ever been rimmed before?”   
  
Steve shook his head, "No, daddy, never."   
  
He was being honest, he had never been rimmed before, all the people he had ever been with were against stuff like that.   
  
“Huh...” he nodded in thought. Now was a good a time as any. Billy leaned down and pressed his tongue flat against Steve’s hole, his tongue prodding to stimulate him enough to gain entry.   
  
Steve's moan got caught in his throat when Billy pressed his tongue against his hole. His entire body froze at the feeling, it had never felt anything like that before. He soon after relaxed against the mattress and tipped his head back slightly, "Oh daddy!"   
  
Billy hummed against him, keeping him spread open as he continued, his tongue moving up from Steve’s balls to his hole again. It was really a shame that Steve had never had this done to him before, but that meant that it was all Billy’s to enjoy.   
  
"Daddy, daddy! This feels so good!" His voice was a small whine, he wanted nothing more than to grip onto the older man's hair but chose instead of grip onto the sheets.   
  
Billy pulled away and chuckled darkly. “I know, baby. That’s all daddy wants to do, make you feel good, okay?”   
  
"You could leave me to dry and I'd be okay with it because you're doing this to me." Steve said as he gripped the sheets tighter.   
  
Billy shook his head. “Hush, baby. Let daddy take care of you.” And with that, his head dipped down again and he continued with the actions of his tongue.   
  
Steve whined, it felt so good. He curled his toes and tried not to move his body too much but it was hard when Billy was a master with his tongue.   
  
Billy finally gained entry when Steve’s hole opened up a bit and his slid his tongue in, thrusting in and out and licking along the rim.   
  
Steve lifted his hips so subtly as he let out a loud noise which he quickly covered with his mouth.   
  
He had never felt like that before, the rush of pleasure so quick that he didn't have a moment to process it.   
  
Billy pulled away and looked up at Steve, now unbuttoning his pants to finally get them off.   
  
Steve whimpered, "more daddy." His voice was starting to sound debauched and on the edge of beginning of rawness.   
  
“Hold on, baby,” Billy took Steve’s hand in his own momentarily, to comfort him. He let go so he could finish undoing his pants.   
  
Steve waited patiently, thumbing across the soft covers.   
  
Billy stood up to push his pants down, then finally his underwear, his cock finally able to breathe and be free.   
  
"Wow." Steve said to himself as he spread his legs a little farther.   
  
Billy looked amazing in front of him, his dress pants pulled down along with his underwear to expose his hardened cock. This was showtime for Steve, time to see what the older man was really made of, if his tongue with an indication of his skills, Steve was in for a ride.   
  
Billy got back between Steve's legs. "You think my tongue was enough lubrication for you?" He asked, wanting to make sure that Steve was comfortable. He reached over to the side table next to his bed, pulling open the drawer to grab a condom. It wasn't that he had anything that Steve could catch, he had always practiced safe sex. It just made for easier clean up.   
  
Steve looked away, "I don't know, daddy. I don't know much." His cheeks were red as he worried at his bottom lip.   
  
"Hm," Billy nodded and tore the condom packet open. "Well, this will help if it wasn't."   
  
Steve looked back at Billy and nodded his head coyly, "okay, daddy. I trust you. Please take care of me."   
  
"I promise I will. Daddy's gonna make you feel really good," Billy slipped the condom on and leaned down to kiss Steve's head gently. He was going to ruin him, yet he was still sweet and gentle now.   
  
Steve shifted his hips and made a small cute noise, "daddy" he was willing to take everything that Billy could throw at him, he promised to be a good boy and now it was his time to prove it.   
  
Billy smiled against Steve's forehead and leaned down to kiss his lips. "Mhm...?"   
  
Steve's words were a breathless moan, " _ Ruin me _ "   
  
Billy bit Steve's bottom lip softly and pulled away, gripping Steve's legs tightly at his ankles. "You ready?"   
  
Steve wiggled his hips, "Yes daddy, always for you." His voice was still as breathless as before as he prepared himself for what was to come.   
  
Billy took a hold of his cock and guided himself towards Steve's slick hole. God, Billy would be lying if he said he wasn't nearly shaking with excitement. The condom covered head of his cock nudged at Steve's hole, pressing against it and slowly pushing in.   
  
Steve's toes curled at the feeling of Billy's cock pushing in, the pace felt so slow in his mind. But, things like these had to be taken slow so he tensed against the sheets and tried not to move as the older man's cock slid in. The stretch was good, it was a bit painful, but the slivers of pain were quickly replaced with a pleasure feeling that raced up his spine.   
  
Billy stalled, allowing Steve to adjust, waiting for his cue to continue. The tightness was just unbearable, he wanted to continue and just shove himself all the way in. But he knew he couldn't.   
  
"Daddy, you're not stopping now are you?" Steve voice was next to a moan, he wanted more so much more.   
  
"No, I'm not... I was waiting for you to tell me it's okay... I didn't wanna hurt you."   
  
"Oh daddy, please more! I need more. You can't leave me hanging like this and expect me to not to whine. Please daddy, pretty please. I need your thick cock or else I'll die!" His voice was a whine as he tried to keep his back flat on the bed and his hips on the pillow.   
  
Billy's eyes widened as he heard the desperation. I need your thick cock or else I'll die. That's what Steve had said, and he played that role so convincingly that Billy believed it. He had to please Steve or he would die, too. It was too much.    
  
He slammed the remaining six inches of his cock into Steve, bottoming out quickly. The tightness became overwhelming and Billy let out a shaky moan. "Oh god... oh fuck, you're so tight, baby..."   
  
"Never had anyone else, at least not like this." Steve's words were shaky. Billy's cock was inside of him, a stretch he never imagined possible, he was on his back, knees bent while Billy's cock was inside of him, making room for it's size in him.    
  
He'd never experienced anything like this before, he had things with girls, but it was never like this. it was never an older man looming over him while he was stuffed full of said older man's cock.  He'd given his fair share of blow jobs in exchange for having papers written for him, but that was it. And here he was, all laid out on the grey sheets as the older man pushed his cock completely in, from tip to base. This was new and the feelings that came with it pulled Steve in many different directions.    
  
He loved it.   
  
"Good... I want you to be all mine... like this," Billy groaned as he began to thrust. "Jesus fuck, how does any man keep his hands off of you? It doesn't matter now... nobody else is going to touch you and fuck you like this." As if to clarify his statement, he pushed hard into Steve, then back out, and back in as hard as before.   
  
He moaned when Billy pulled out only to push back in at a rough pace then once again. He gripped onto the pillow under his head and cried out.    
  
"Men.." He stuttered, "Men tried. At the bar, in the gym, on campus, rich business men, college students, even teachers. They wanted me." his admission made him a bit sheepish as his body moved in pace with billy's thrusts. He   
  
"Good thing they won't try anymore," Billy whispered, leaning down and kissing Steve's lips lustfully. "You're all mine, right baby?"   
  
Steve nodded, but he tried to be smart with his words, "Who said I'm yours daddy?" There was a small smirk on his lips. Despite his hard cock that bobbed with each thrust or the words that spilled from his mouth on moments earlier, Steve was still a tease even when under the man he so greatly desired.   
  
He wanted to see a reaction.   
  
Billy moved a hand up to Steve's throat, squeezing gently as his fingers wrapped as far around as he could. "I said."   
  
"Who... Who made you the boss." Steve challenged despite Billy's hand around his throat.   
  
"Actually...  _ you did _ ... when you agreed to come and work for me. You fucked yourself." Billy's thrusts didn't stop, he just continued fucking mercilessly into Steve's tight heat.   
  
"Actually." Steve cut himself off with a moan, "You're fucking me." His smirk became loose as Billy continued his pace, each thrust sent a jolt up the younger man's spine, making his headstrong talk start to come apart.   
  
"And don't forget that I can stop at any time," Billy growled, although that wasn't quite true. Most likely, Billy would dive back into Steve as soon as he left.   
  
That made Steve crumble, his resolve gone by the low growl of the older man's voice, "Daddy, no!" His voice was loud as he jolted his hips up, gripping the pillow tightly a he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't let Billy just leave, he wanted the older man and he wanted to get fucked by him.   
  
“Then you need to behave... and not think of even letting other men be your daddy... do you understand, little boy?” He asked.   
  
"Call me little boy again and I'll promise you anything."   
  
"Why's that, little boy?" He hummed.   
  
"I like it." Steve purred as he tried to pop himself up to he could kiss Billy. The kiss itself was sloppy, hot and messy, Steve felt unorganized in his movements, he just wanted the most of the other man in one go.    
  
He wasn't thinking of letting anyone else be his daddy, not even other people his own age and sure as hell not the older men he remember trying to pick him up at the bar with a flash of a few hundreds and a charming smile. Billy had his grip on him, literally and metaphorically from the light grasp around his throat to the way Billy had infected every part of his being.    
  
Steve couldn't step away from this, he couldn't be like 'this was fun thanks', he dealt with things in absolutes. Being fucked by Billy was a sign that he was here for good and with the grip the older man had on him, he wasn't going anywhere. He moaned and went in to kiss Billy again with the same amount of sloppiness as before.   
  
Billy returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm and lust as Steve was displaying. It was turning Billy on even more, urging him closer and closer to his climax by just the sheer closeness of the younger boy to him. "God, you're so beautiful," Billy mumbled, drawing out his thrusts into slower ones.   
  
"I promise no one else can touch me, no one else can be my daddy. I'll behave." Steve tried to roll over to his was on his stomach but that was proving to be difficult as the weight of the much stronger man on top of him had him pinned down.   
  
Billy felt Steve trying to move. If Steve insisted, Billy would let him lie on his back, although Billy wanted to see Steve as he fucked him. He let go of him and slid his cock out, allowing Steve to turn over.   
  
Steve got up on his hands and knees like he'd seen in the porn he watched. He looked over his shoulder to Billy, "Come on daddy, fuck me like you wanna own me. I could easily prance around and show off to every boy in town that I'm loose enough to fuck because Mr. Hargrove fucked me, but he didn't quite get me to come yet." He knew what he was doing, and he wanted to see the reaction. He wondered if Billy would put his hands around his delicate throat again.   
  
"You're testing me again, little boy," Billy moved back behind Steve and slid himself back into Steve's ass, one hand moving forward to grip Steve's throat, the other moving down to stroke Steve's cock. "Nobody is going to treat you like I can...  _ Nobody _ ."   
  
Steve's eyes fluttered shut as his mouth opened but not words came out. When Billy gripped his throat he left out a soft moan, "I'm daddy's." Is all he can say, his voice low as he felt Billy's other hand wrap around his cock, he then said it a little louder, "I'm daddy's!" His knees shook for a moment when Billy began his pace once more.   
  
_ He really was Billy's. He couldn't deny it. _   
  
The pace of Billy's stroking of Steve's cock matched that of his thrusts into Steve. "That's right, baby boy. Say that a little louder for me..." Billy was absolutely loving this. Maybe a little too much. "You're daddy's pretty baby, say it... say you love your daddy's big fucking cock..."   
  
Steve moaned, "I love my daddy's cock! I love my daddy's cock! It's so big and." He cut himself off with a moan, "perfect. Please ruin me, daddy." His head was starting to swim, pleasure came in waves with each heavy thrust that it started to fill Steve's brain and drip down his spine.   
  
Billy began to fuck even harder into Steve, like a dog in heat that was desperate to breed. His moans turned into loud grunts, the expensive bed beneath them beginning to creak (and it definitely wasn’t cheap enough where that should have been possible).   
  
Steve's cock twitched against his stomach with each thrust, he gripped onto the pillow and dropped his head onto the soft material. His body moved with each hard thrust, he could feel the desperation of Billy's thrusts. If he wasn't getting fucked out of his mind he'd be proud of how he could seduce Billy to fuck him like this.   
  
"Is daddy sure he can take care off all my needs." His voice is small and not confident, but he knew the words would get to the older man.   
  
“Don’t you trust daddy?” Billy leaned down and gently bit at the back of Steve’s neck, beneath the mess of brunette locks.   
  
"I do trust daddy, but what if I'm left unsatisfied? What do I do? Should I go down to the bar and find the first guy to look at me that way and fuck him in the dirty bathroom stall?"   
  
Billy gave another hard thrust in warning, the hand around Steve’s throat squeezing just a little tighter. “The only man you’re going to be a whore for is me. You’re too naughty to be satisfied, but since you’re so fucking pretty... I’ll make sure you come.”

 

Steve believed him, he would be Billy's little whore. He dared one more question, "what if I need something a little more rough? I think I'm addicted to cock now." He could feel his breathing thanks to the hold Billy had around his throat.

 

“You keep trying to make me angry, Steven, and this will be the first and last time I fuck you...” Billy warned, voice dark with an impending threat. “Don’t think I won’t hold out on you for being a spoiled little boy.”

 

"no, daddy. Daddy I'll stop I promise!" Steve's voice was a whine, he buried his face into the soft pillow, he now more than ever wanted Billy to demolish him. He needed to behave or else his right hand will be what comforted him at night.    
  
"Daddy I'm sorry!" His voice was a whine in the pillow as he rolled his hips. He was really a kept boy, he was really something else completely now that he had Billy, all the dark, teasing impulses just came out and Steve somewhat liked it.

 

“You promise you’re gonna be good?” The whole time, even though Billy was angry and annoyed, he still didn’t stop thrusting, slamming hard against Steve’s prostate.

 

"Yes, yes, yes!, No one else can compare to you, you have your little boy and that's me!" The raw feeling of Billy slamming his cock against his prostate made him scream into the pillow not long after his declaration and totally submission to the older man.

 

Billy moved the hand from Steve’s throat down back to Steve’s cock so that he could stroke him. “You ready to come? You think you deserve it?”

 

Steve nodded his head against the pillow. He wanted to come so badly, he could feel the tightness in his gut, ready to make a mess all over his stomach. He was ready to be a good boy and come.

 

Billy continued stroking Steve, faster and faster and applying more pressure as his pelvis began to hurt from slamming against Steve over and over.

 

"daddy, daddy please don't let this be the last time!" He whined

 

Billy let out a deep breath, “It won’t, baby. I promise.”

 

Steve nodded his head against the pillow as he jerked his hips a bit to get more friction on his aching cock. He felt the haziness in his head grow stronger as he got closer to orgasm. He gripped onto the pillow under him, his moans are muffled by the soft fabric.    
  
Billy felt so good, his hand and his cock working in sync so make the younger man's head spin. The pleasure was once a seeping glob of honey that went down his spine with each thrust, but now it was jolts of electricity that made his brain feel all over the place. He wasn't even too sure if he could form words anymore, if he could give an online review of Billy's cock he'd give it an eleven out of ten.

 

The older man was so close, but he wished he could come inside of Steve, giving him all of the sensation. If he stopped now, he’d have to start himself back up all over again. Grunts turned into moans of desperation as his stroking and thrusts got more urgent as he came into the condom, pulsing inside of Steve.

 

Steve was close behind, panting into the pillows as he finally came all over his stomach and a bit onto the sheets. He felt loose afterwards, his muscles were loose and unresponsive. The haze in his head still was there but now heightened thanks to his orgasm. He flopped fully onto the bed and weakly moaned for Billy.    
  
_ He wanted Daddy. _

  
Billy pulled out and took the condom off, tying it off and throwing it into the wastebasket. “I’m here. Daddy’s here, baby...” Billy gathered Steve up in his arms, now trying to catch his breath.

 

Steve snuggled close into Billy's arms. He sighed happily as he felt the weight of the man's arms around him. Billy was strong and it was emphasized when he hugged Steve.    
  
"Daddy." His voice was quiet, small and still in a daze.

 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Billy rubbed Steve’s arm and kissed his temple. “Just relax.” One hand moved to stroke his hair, comfortingly. “Was that good for you?”

 

Steve nodded his head, "Perfect, best first time ever. You're a pro." His voice was warm and soft. He felt that way too, relaxed and at ease, content.

 

Billy smiled, cradling Steve in his arms. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

 

"Did I... Did I make you feel good?"

 

“Oh,  _ amazing _ ,” Billy grinned a bit wider and leaned down, kissing Steve’s neck softly.

 

"You know, if you wanna put hickies on me... You can."

 

“I think I left one on the back of your neck, actually...” he mumbled.

 

"Oh." Steve blushed, as he moved a little to be closer to Billy, "I meant if you wanted to make my neck look like a Jackson Pollock painting." He teased as his knee accidentally brushed again Billy's soft cock.

 

Billy shook his head. “I’m okay,” he stroked Steve’s hair again, just admiring how pretty he really was.

 

Steve nodded his head, respecting Billy's choice, "So I guess you're keeping me now? You did kinda of lick me so licking things as your own makes them yours right?"

 

Billy let out a hearty laugh. "I essentially own your ass, but I suppose that includes the rest of you, doesn't it?"

 

Steve nodded his head, "It does, daddy owns me now." He teased as he felt himself grow tired.

 

Billy kissed Steve's hair softly. "You're so beautiful. I'm glad I took you away."

 

"Stole me away from a life of debt and shit jobs." Steve yawned as he snuggled closer to the older man, taking comfort in his warmth.

 

Billy pulled the blankets over the two of them. "You tired, baby?"

 

Steve nodded his head, "You wore me out, daddy. Can we take a nap, I'm sleepy."

 

"Of course, baby boy," Billy hugged him tightly. "Anything you want."

 

" _ anything _ I want?" Steve questioned as he placed his head against the other man's shoulder

 

"Well... with some guidelines," Billy hummed in thought.

 

"I'll keep that in mind." He yawned once more before cuddling the other man as tightly as possible like a stuffed animal. He quickly came to the conclusion he liked stuffed animals a lot more than he originally thought.

 

Billy closed his eyes, keeping an arm around Steve securely. It felt all so  _ right _ to hold Steve, especially after fucking. No, it wasn't fucking. Billy and Steve had just  _ made love _ .

  
Steve drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Billy in his mind. He liked this, this wasn't some dirty fuck, this was something special and he loved every minutes of it. He was reminded that Billy had him, not only as an employee or someone to fuck, but someone to care for. Billy cared and that made Steve so happy.   
  
Billy took a while longer than Steve to fall asleep, exhaustion taking him over. He had to be honest with himself, that had been the best sex he had ever had


	4. Employee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of some original characters. Camilla is to not be hated, her and Billy are two completely different people only put together because of buisness and expectation. 
> 
> She does have her own lover Amelie so she can't judge what Billy is doing with Steve, but she wouldn't to begin with. She knows that it is almost too common for people in their situation to be forced together only to have lovers on the side. She has Amelie and Billy has Steve.

They slept until sunset where the last golden rays of the sun came through the window. The birds were chirping their final song of the day and the late afternoon breeze rolled through the street while the rest of the street remained in silence. Billy and Steve were tangled in the sheets together, bare from their love making, neither would consider it a simple fuck, it was littered with too much emotion to be a simple fuck.

 

The room was bathed in sharp sunlight as Steve began to stir awake due to the light being in his eyes.    
  
He slowly cracked open one eye and let out a small groan. If he was honest, he'd say he was sore. But sore was an understatement, it was the kind of feeling he had never experienced before as he tried to move his body a bit. He grumbled a bit into the other man's chest, his cheek still placed against tanned skin.

 

Billy opened his eyes upon feeling a soft vibration of Steve’s mouth against him. He looked down and saw the head of brunette locks and he rested his chin there. “Morning, sunshine.”

 

"it's not morning daddy" Steve waved in the direction of the alarm clock.

 

“It isn’t? You’re so smart,” Billy mumbled, there was a teasing edge to his tone as he slowly woke up.

 

Steve smiled and nuzzled Billy's chest, "I know I am." He rolled out onto his back and stretched his arms above his head, he yawned loudly. His body felt a tad better as he stretched out his limbs.

 

Billy just captured Steve again and hugged him. “Come back here, munchkin.”

 

Steve snuggled against him, feeling the older mans cock against his thigh, "Someone else is awake too" he giggled.

 

“Oh hush,” Billy mumbled, shaking his head. “Behave yourself.” He wasn’t surprised that someone Steve’s would want another round, but he needed to get some food into them.

 

Steve moved his leg to rub up Billy's cock, "Do I have to behave?"

 

“Yes, baby, you do...” he sighed.

 

Steve gave one last fruitless movement of his thigh before he kissed the older man again. He then moved it away from his cock and gave a small pout. He couldn't be too upset, he was still a little tired from before, but that doesn't mean that he couldn't tease.    
  
With that thought he carefully brought his hand to the older man's cock and traced his finger across it before giggling.

 

Billy’s cock twitched and he gave a warning glance to Steve, grabbing his wrist. “What did I just say about behaving?”

 

Steve gave a full pout and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what did you say?" He tried to wiggle his wrist out of Billy's grasp. He was trying to be cute to get his way out of trouble.

 

“I told you that you need to behave,” he let go of Steve’s wrist only to wrap him up in his arms. He held onto him the way a boa constrictor does, to subdue their prey. Except Billy had a cute boy instead of a tiny mouse.

 

Steve played with the necklace that was always around Billy's neck as he tried to squirm out of his grasp, "Why do I need to behave?" He sounded like such a little kid, but in the way that a young child tries to test boundaries.

 

“Because daddy said so.” His voice was now stern, with little to no patience involved.

 

"But I wanna make daddy feel good. I didn't know that was a bad thing."

 

“There’s a time for everything, doll, and right now isn’t the time.”

 

Steve whined, "But, daddy please." he tried to straddle Billy's his but the older man's grip was too strong.

 

“Nuh uh. Behave or you won’t get a story tonight.”

 

"But Daddy." Steve lowered his voice as he managed to get out of Billy's grasp and straddle his lap, their cocks rubbing together in the process, "I want you, I want to play more." He gave a small jerk of his hips and licks his lips. He gazed at Billy almost lovingly in the process, this big doe eyes gazing back at him.    
  
He looked at Billy with love with admiration underneath it. He knew how to get his way, but with Billy it was a whole other ball game, he gave in when he  _ wanted _ to not because Steve could push him in any direction. That's what made Billy interesting, he was a headstrong businessman who didn't like some broke college student walk all over him.

 

“Steven, I said... no,” he flipped them over so that Billy was now on top of him, taking over his dominant role.

 

"But Daddy pretty please!"

 

“No, baby,” Billy got up, “And that’s final. No story time tonight and you’re sleeping in your own bed — alone.”

 

Steve sat on his knees on the bed and whimpered, "Daddy, no!"

 

“Steven, yes,” Billy kept his voice stern and serious. “Don’t say another word. You act up, you’ll get punished.”

 

Steve dropped his entire body onto the bed once more, fully engulfed in another headspace. He didn't meet Billy's gaze as he laid there.

 

Billy shifted his jaw in thought, looking away from Steve.

 

Steve pressed his face into the messed up sheets and let out a small noise.   
  
He knew he was acting out but a large part of him wanted to continue with the behaviour. Like in a way it was right him to do this even though the rational part of his brain said no.

Billy crossed his arms. He wasn’t going to budge. No way. This boy wasn’t going to have his way. Billy just grabbed his underwear and pulled them on, then went downstairs.

 

Steve lifted his head from the sheets and called out, "daddy!" when Billy reached the bottom of the stairs.

 

Billy looked back up to the top of the stairs, still not responding. He would wait for Steve to come toddling down to him.

 

Steve got up from the bed, not putting on his underwear and went over to the top of the stairs, only to sit down on them. He crossed his arms and pouted down at the other man.

 

Billy looked up at him, but then walked away, out of Steve’s field of view. Steve would have to chase Billy and beg for forgiveness for being such a brat. While Steve  _ was _ unbelievably precious, Billy wouldn’t stand for Steve’s behavior.

 

"Daddy!" Steve whined as he watched the other man walk away. He hit his heels against the stairs in rapid succession while he continued to whine out 'daddy'.

 

Billy wouldn’t cave. No way in hell he was going to submit to Steve’s will. Steve would have to learn the hard way. He had sex with Billy, but that didn’t mean he was immune now to Billy’s rules. He’d warned him.

 

Steve began to get teary eyed as he stopped stomping his feet. He sniffled as wiped his face with the back of his hand, he was sorry, but he knew that no matter how hard he apologized he still wouldn't get a story and would have to sleep in his own room, alone. So what was the point of apologizing. It would just show that he was weak!   
  
He wiped his eyes again but more tears began to fall.

Billy waited a while longer before deciding to call Steve down. “Baby, come here.” He called into the foyer so that Steve would hear him from the stairs.

 

Steve buried his head in his arms and continued to cry. He curled into himself tighter, a little tired from his little tantrum. He felt stupid and he didn't know how to make things right, Billy used  _ that _ tone on him, he had never heard it before but it clicked something deep in his chest.    
  
He wiped his armed across his arm, but more tears fell.

 

“Steven,” Billy tried again. “Don’t make me go up there and get you, young man.”

 

Steve lifted his head and slowly got up, his body a little shaky as he was still crying. He slowly made it downstairs. He looked so vulnerable and small, completely nude with tears streaking his face. He whimpered and hugged himself as he got into the large foyer. He didn't meet Billy's gaze as he continued to cry.

 

Billy tilted his head.  _ Oh god dammit, he’s crying _ . That made his chest ache. He had to be stronger now,  _ draw a charge _ , “Steven, do you have something to say?”

 

Steve swayed back and forth for a minute, "I'm... I'm.. I'm sorry! Please don't hate me, I'm sorry. I should've respected you daddy, but I didn't!" He was full on bawling now.

 

“That’s right. I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. Now come here,” he opened his arms.

 

Steve stepped into them and wrapped his arms around the older man tightly, not wanting to ever let go. He sniffled onto his shoulder and clung to him.

 

Billy moved his hands down beneath Steve’s behind and picked him up, holding him close with one arm supporting him and the other hand stroking his hair. “Daddy’s got you.”

 

Steve nodded his head, he wrapped his legs around Billy for extra support. He continued to nod his head, "I should've listened, but I didn't. You've already done so much for me and I should give you respect but I didn't!" He clung to Billy like a little koala.

 

Billy just held him. “It’s okay, baby boy. I forgive you,” he kissed Steve’s temple softly. “You won’t sleep alone.”

 

Steve nodded his head, "Thank you, I'm sorry. You're a good daddy" he clung to him tightly as Billy walked out of the foyer. He felt safe in Billy's arm, supportive and protected. He lingered on his morning for a while, until he remembered something, "Um daddy?"

 

“Mhm?” Billy hummed, looking at Steve.

 

"I forgot to take my medicine today. Nothing bad is going to happen in just letting you know"

 

“Oh... what’s it for?”

 

"umm, well you see " Steve stammered as they got into the living room. He was placed on the couch where he curled into himself a bit, now aware of the biting cold of downstairs on his naked body

 

“What?” Billy asked him again, sitting down next to Steve and grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch, covering him with it.

 

Steve couldn't find the words. He let this man fuck him silly and he couldn't tell him that they were antidepressants. He stammered out, "they makes my head better" he groaned internally at that, could he have described any worse.

 

Billy raised an eyebrow. “So... medicine for a headache?”

 

Steve shook his head, "no, no, no... Please don't make me say them." He felt so embarrassed by having to take them like he couldn't just stop feeling that way on his own, no matter how many times his friends would tell him that he wasn't broken, hell even the ex girlfriend he still kept in contact with said he wasn't broken, he still felt it. And that made him feel ashamed.

 

Billy was more confused than ever. “Antidepressants?” He asked, but concluded on his own that it was. “I take antidepressants. It’s no big deal. Depression is a real illness. Just because you can’t see it, that doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist.”

 

Steve curled up into the blanket, bringing his knees to his chest, "buts it's embarrassing. I have nothing to be depressed over, it just happened. It's like one day when I was a kid I was sad and then it continued until he couldn't get out of bed, I couldn't make plans with people and I never ate. Nothing big or scary happen, not that I could remember" he played with the edge of the blanket, picking at a small frayed edge.

 

“So? That’s how depression works. Nothing bad  _ has _ to happen for you to be diagnosed with depression. Look, is  _ cancer _ real, Steven?” He tried to use that as an example. “Yes, it is. It’s unseen and it’s not caused by anything from the outside world. The inside is what’s causing it. Right?”

 

Steve put his head in Billy's lap, "it's been on and off for years, people get tired they also get tired of the mood swings. I've never had an outlet to sort out my feelings, I guess that's why I get in  _ that _ headspace so easily"

“What headspace?”

 

"the one where I cling to every word like gospel, where I look at you like you're a god. To one that makes me crave the touch of soft things." He didn't know what to call it, but he had only dabbled in that headspace both in good ways and bad.    
  
It was good when he was behaving on Billy's large bed, he saw the older man like a beautiful piece of art. He wanted to gaze at it forever. It was bad when Steve was on the stairs, arms crossed and kicking his feet. It felt like that headspace only had fifty one percent of the control, but it's never been a hundred percent yet.

 

“Ohh...” Billy nodded in thought, “Right.  _ That _ . It’s my fault for trying to get you into it, really.”

 

Steve shook his head, "no, no, no! I like it, it makes everything easier to manage. Please don't take that away from me."

 

“Okay, I won’t,” Billy promised, wrapping his arm around Steve. “I knew you were perfect, but not this perfect. It’s the imperfections that make perfection.”

 

"it also makes me less anxious. I get anxious sometimes, I'm good at biting it back for work because usually the loud growling in my stomach can quiet it down." He repositiones himself into the older man's lap. He wrapped his arms securely around his neck.

 

Billy wrapped his arms around Steve and allowed Steve to rest his head on his shoulder. A large hand rubbed at Steve’s bare back. “I understand. You don’t have to be anxious here with me.”

 

Steve calmed down a bit, "You promise I'm not wrong or gross or bad because I have depression?"

 

“I promise. You’re not wrong or gross or bad. You’re  _ right, beautiful, and great _ .”

 

Steve nuzzles his face into Billy's neck, "You're not gross either. You're just right." he gave a small chuckle, "I don't even know why I'm striving for normalcy, I'm living with a rich old man, call him daddy and let him fuck me till I'm sobbing."    
  
The deep pain in his gut slightly ceased, he felt comforted by Billy. That things like his mental health issues just  _ happen _ and he's on medications to help it, not hurt him further.

 

“ _ Old _ man?” Billy sounded offended. “I’m only 29.”

 

Steve giggled, "Okay, okay. Marginally old, better?"

 

“Hmph,” Billy closed his eyes. “You really are a piece of work.”

 

"Aw, don't be upset. I like them older anyway." He kissed Billy's neck and clung to him tightly, "It's like fine wine, right? I don't want grape juice, I want something that'll make me feel good."

“Grape juice is pretty good, though,” Billy thought out loud.

 

"Yes it is, but you know what I mean." Steve giggled, "You're fine wine, I'm a little grape juice box."

 

“I’d slurp you,” Billy teased, leaning in to kiss Steve’s temple. “I’d slurp you all up,” he made licking noises.

 

Steve began to laugh, "Stop! You're gross! I take back everything I said." He squirmed into Billy's lap. His bare bum against Billy's clothed crotch.

 

“Too late, no take backsies, baby,” Billy licked the side of his face. “I have to get a little taste of you, come here.” He held onto him tightly, laughing.

 

Steve let out a whine, "Daddy, how do you act with rich people if you're so gross!"

 

“I act... not like this. This isn’t gross. You weren’t complaining when I was eating your ass, were you?”

 

"That's only because you were short circuiting my brain!" Steve continued to laugh.

 

“You want me to do it again, then?” He moved his hands down Steve’s back and squeezed his ass.

 

"I thought you didn't want any more,  _ daddy _ ?" He slightly teased, the feelings from before were long gone. He still kept mind to take his medication when they ate dinner.

 

“Not right now, but don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it. You were telling me to keep going, weren’t you?”

 

Steve nodded his head, "Was me making a mess of your bed not enough to show you that I wanted to keep going. You made me feel so good!"

 

Billy let out a deep chuckle and cuddled Steve again. “Good. That’s what I wanted to do.”

 

Steve dragged his finger across Billy's collarbone, "Dinner?" He asked casually.

 

He sighed, “Yeah, dinner.”

 

"What does daddy want?" Steve asked, he wanted to make something nice for Billy. It was a thank you for everything, not just the mind numbing orgasm he had hours earlier. 

 

“You’re not gonna cook, baby.” Billy looked at him with stern look in his eyes.

 

Steve looked at him oddly, "Why not?"

 

“Because daddy is supposed to cook,” Billy said, getting up and setting Steve down on the couch.

 

"But I can make grilled cheese and chicken nuggets!"

 

Billy nearly melted. “Okay, baby,” He somewhat couldn’t believe he gave in just like that. He could tell that Steve was trying to do something nice, so why would he shut it down like that. 

 

Steve got up from the couch and jumped a little, "Grilled cheese!" He beamed at the older man. 

 

Billy laughed and let Steve go about his way. “Put some clothes on first, you little naked thing.”

 

"Do I have to?"

 

“Yes, you do. If you don’t, I’m not gonna eat.”

 

Steve agreed and scurried upstairs, he ended up grabbing a pair of Billy's underwear before he went back down. He was still shirtless as he grabbed the bread, cheese and butter to place on the counter.   
  
He heard in the dining room the sound of a phone pinging, he knew it wasn't his because that was upstairs in his new room.

 

Billy went to get the phone. It was his own, which he rarely had on him. He shrugged and just muted it.

 

Before he put it down, the screen read ' _ one new message from Camilla' _ . There wasn't even an emoji beside her name like most people do with their significant others.

 

Billy figured he’d call her back later, if it was important. On the other hand, if it were important, she’d leave a voicemail.

 

The message preview simply said, "I've heard a rumour...." She didn't want to call him, they barely called one another to begin with.

 

Billy groaned and picked up the phone. “Hang on a minute,” Billy told Steve and called Camilla. This had better be worth it.

 

Steve called back, "Okay!"    
  
Camilla picked up on the second ring, "Billy." She started. She had that tone to her, she always sounded posh despite being from middle of the country.

 

“I told you not to call me that.” Billy said once he was in another room, hopefully out of earshot or Steve. “We’re not  _ friends _ .”

 

"Oh, I thought we were engaged William. But, now I'm hearing a few rumours, the grape vine, the little birdie. Heard you got yourself a little  _ employee _ " Her words were as sharp as her red painted nails that often left Billy's back a mess the few times they fucked.

 

“We’re engaged for publicity, Camilla, you know that. And yeah, what of it?” He shrugged. Nobody could have possibly seen the two getting close.  _ Right _ ?

 

"I'm curious, is it a regular employee or that was  _ I _ have employees? I honestly don't care William, we both know we're buying time till our fathers bite the dust."

 

“What are you trying to say? Who told you anything about it?”

 

"A friend of mine, heard splashing around at your pool and you  _ never _ go in there. So, I figured it was someone new. You're avoiding the question William, is he an employee or an  _ employee _ ."

 

“Camilla... my employee was acting up so I pushed him in the pool.” He wasn’t lying about that much.

 

"Kinky. Sometimes I wished that you did stuff like that to me." She sounded sarcastic. They only got together because they weren't into one another and it worked. She sighed, "Just be safe, I don't feel like playing the heartbroken lover because you fucked the pool boy. Also there is a party at the golf club, you don't have to come, but it'll be there. It's not one of  _ those _ events so if you want, you can bring your employee. I'll be bringing mine, Amelie says hello."

 

“Yeah, Yeah, Hi,” Billy shrugged and rubbed his face. “I’m not bringing my employee.” Then again, Steve did terribly when left on his own for even a few minutes.

 

"That's fine, can I come over then? I'm curious about this employee, you don't hire people, William. I want to see what makes him.so special." The last word rolled off her tongue.

 

“No, you can’t come over, Camilla. He’s  _ new _ , he doesn’t need my fiancé coming here to hover. Besides, he’s not used to this... status.”

 

She sighed on the other end, "William... Fine, but I will come over at some point. I want to meet the young man who seems to have captured the attention of one William Hargrove. No one gets your attention like that, not anymore at least. I'm almost hurt you won't let me meet him, but you never interfere with my business."

 

“Uh huh, exactly. But god dammit,  _ who told you that _ ?” Billy wanted to know, he hadn’t let anyone in since he met Steve. He knew that Camilla was like that, she had her ear on the ground when it came to gossip, he assumed it was to make up for her time isolated at boarding school in her teen years. 

But he can’t feel bad for too long as he remembers that she had a much better time at her  _ all girls _ boarding school than he did his boarding school. She knew how to use her tongue for more than just talking her way out of a bad deal.   
  


She laughed, "William, I have eyes and ears everywhere. That little stunt at the party a few nights ago was the ball of yarn that lead me all the way to this phone call. I'm not going to tell anyone, don't worry." She kissed her teeth, "You could easily just throw back Amelie into my face, I'm just advising you to be careful." She sighed, "Don't hate me William, there's no reason to. I care about you in a way."

 

“Sure you do, Cam,” Billy sighed.

 

"I feel like your resent me, is it something I said?"

 

“Don’t worry about it. I have dinner cooking. I may or may not, probably the latter, go to the party. Okay?”

 

"Alright, I'll leave you to your little employee then, I hope to speak to you soon, William. Remember to call your father, he's been on my case again."

 

“Why on  _ your _ case?” Billy asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he went into the kitchen to check on how Steve was doing.

 

Steve was plating the sandwiches, he'd also found a can of tomato soup which he was heating up on the stove.   
  
"Oh you know,  _ my son doesn't call me so let me call my future daughter in law _ , he thinks we actually fuck or something." Camilla laughed dryly, "Call him or else he's going to make a  _ surprise _ visit one day."

 

“Yeesh,” Billy sighed. “Okay, I’ll call him after dinner. Thanks for calling, but I’m fine. Things are fine. Alright?”

 

"Yes, I told him that you've been busy and you'd call back soon. Unfortunately he always calls at the wrong time." She paused for a moment, "Amelie was... Busy in between my thighs." She was not one to shy away from her relationship with Amelie, of course unless it was in front of the cameras, she loved the other woman.

 

Billy cringed. “Please stop talking about getting pussy. I’ll talk to you later. And I’ll  _ see _ about going to the party, okay?”

 

"Thank you so much, William. Bye bye" With that she hung up the phone.

 

Billy just rolled his eyes.  _ God dammit, Camilla was such a stalker _ . He shook the thought from his mind and went behind Steve, wrapping his arms around him.

 

"Who was that?" Steve asked as he poured some of the soup into a bowl. He poured the rest in another before he tipped his head back and kissed Billy, "You sounded annoyed."

 

“Camilla,” He said simply, “Nosey fiancé, sticking her nose in my business.”

 

"Well, you can get your mind off her because dinner is served!" Steve said as he got out of the older man's arms and turned around to showcase the bowls and plates, "All made by moi, it's no french five course meal but, it's made with love!"

 

"Made with love, huh?" Billy grinned, looking at the bowls and the plates. Such a simple meal, but Steve was right. It was made with love. That made it more special than any five-star dining experience in the world.

 

"It may be a little bland for your expensive palette, but it got me through first year without throwing up so it's good!" He teased as he grabbed his bowl and plate and headed to the dining room. The simple meal contrasted with the beauty of the room.   
  
He sat down and rubbed his hands together with excitement, it was his favourite meal in the whole world. It always made him happy to eat it even during times where it was the fifth day he ate it that week.

 

Billy still smiled, happy to see Steve to excited by the simple pleasures in life. He brought his own bowl and plate into the dining room and sat down across the table from Steve.

 

"Was your fiancé being mean?" Steve asked as he stirred his spoon around the bowl as Billy sat down. He was curious about this woman, how could she just be okay with Billy living alone and now with a so-called 'employee'. We're they meant to be married soon and she just turns a blind eye to it.   
  
He concluded that rich people were still an odd group of people to him. They felt like aliens with their own weird problems

 

Billy shook his head. "No, she's fine," Billy shrugged, stirring his own spoon around in the bowl of soup. "Just... don't worry about it." If only Camilla knew, it shouldn't be too much of a problem.

 

"Do you two not live together because you don't get along? Or you fight a lot?" Steve nudged the topic further as he ate a spoonful of soup.

 

"We're engaged, but we're not sexually attracted to each other." He said simply.

 

Steve nodded his head, "Rich people are weird, I hope one day the both of you can live the lives you want to live."

 

"It's nearly impossible when you have money. Everybody has their own definition of normal..."

 

Steve shrugged his shoulders, "Not normal, just what makes you happy. Kinda like this girl I used to date, things ended badly but then she started seeing someone else and things smoothed over, she was happier with him. She was living the life she wanted to live and I couldn't be upset forever about it."

 

"But... you weren't happy. Or doing very well for yourself, it seemed," he shrugged.

 

"I mean it bummed me out and sometimes her words mess with my head, but I like to think I've gotten over it. We were kinda both terrible to one another."

 

Billy frowned and sighed. "You poor baby."

 

Steve shook his head and stirred his soup, "I got better, after we broke up she made sure I got on meds and I started to attempt to seek help. We were better friends than anything." He spoke with his mouth full of grilled cheese.    
  
He couldn't feel bad for himself, it was a shitty guy back then. He thought he was the best, but he really wasn't. He spent so much time trying to hide the cracks of that identity that it only made them worse. And everything took a nose dive in his last year of high school as a result.

 

Billy hummed in thought, listening to Steve’s story. “I’m lucky, I’ve never actually been in love.” He took a bite of his grilled cheese, then decided it would be better to dip it in the soup for the next one.

 

"Oh." Steve said, a twist in his gut formed. Billy had never been in love, "Well." He continued but paused himself, "Love is nice. It makes things a little easier knowing someone cares about you." He wouldn't say he was in love with Billy, but he liked the older man a great deal.

 

“I’m sure it is,” he didn’t break eye contact with Steve the whole time. “I’d like to find out myself.”

 

Steve's cheeks grew red. He stopped stirring his soup for a moment, the spoon hitting against the edge of the bowl. He stared at the older man, not knowing what to say.

 

_ Oh _ .  **Oh** .  **_Oh_ ** . 

 

Billy looked down at his grilled cheese and dipped it into the tomato soup. There was a hint of a smirk on his lips, it was almost cute Steve’s expression. To see the wheels turn in the younger man’s head. 

 

Steve coughed in his fist, trying to clear his thoughts, "So... Um, you found anyone yet?"

 

Billy laughed softly. “Maybe. We’ll see where it takes us,” He looked back up at Steve. He knew the younger boy was going to catch on. He wasn’t stupid.

 

Steve dumbly nodded his head. It couldn't have been him, there was no way, "Well if he ever visits I can go hang out in the park or something."

 

_ “Are you asking me out on a date to the park then?” _

 


End file.
